The Return of the Ice Ninja
by Musiclover435
Summary: 20 years ago Zane sacrificed himself to The Overlord. The other ninja work together to keep Ninjago at peace, mostly from fights between Humans and Hybrids. It's what Zane would want. The ninja go to a village where a thief is running rampant. When they catch him it reveals to be a 10 year old Zane, who is a snow leopard hybrid. Full description on Profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest Ninjago fanfiction. This was inspired by reading many ninjago hybrid fanfictions where Zane is the only hybrid or all of the ninja are hybrids. Everything after season three does not exist in this fanfiction. It is set 20 years after Zane sacrificed himself to the Overlord. The ninja will be married and have at least one or two kids. I will need help with names and genders though. I have the wife's. Jay has Nya sorry to all my ColexNya fans. Lloyd is single. I have a plan for him and Kai is with Skylor. Now to start the fanfiction. Oh, and Nya is still the water ninja.**

 **(Kai's POV)**

 _It has been 20 years, 20 years, since Zane died. Cole, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, and I are doing all we can to keep Ninjago safe from harm. But lately all we have been doing is stopping humans and hybrids from fighting. Hybrids have been around just as long as humans and everyone is afraid of them. Question is, why? We all knew that Zane would want peace in Ninjago and would want to care for the hybrids. Which is why we opened our school to hybrids as well. All of the kids get along great but the parents despised each other unless that are the same species. I just hope that where ever Zane is that he is happy and safe._

I closed my journal and I heard my wife call for me. "Kai, come on, the kids are ready to play dodgeball Kai style." I smiled. I knew the students loved dodgeball my way since I made it fun. The kids got to be whichever ninja they wanted except for the white ninja. It's weird it has been 20 years and we still never found out what happened to Zane. Pixal did all she could but she burned her energy core out and Jay and Dr. Julien tried to rebuild him but with no luck.

I walked into the gym and all the kids were ready for dodgeball, ninja style. It seems even between all the students. "Everyone ready for ninja dodgeball!" I shouted. "YEAH!" They all shouted clearly excited. "Okay, first up, Black ninja team vs the Blue ninja team!" Just as I said that Jay walked in. "Kai, I heard you were doing ninja dodgeball and I thought you could use my announcing skills."

I smiled. "Yeah, get up on the bleachers and start announcing. It's Black ninja team vs Blue ninja team." Jay then ran up the stairs and starting his announcing. "All right! We have an exciting match between the Black ninja team vs the Blue ninja team! Who will win this exciting match?"

"All right, on your marks, get set GO!"

"And they're off!" After at least two hours gym finished and the green ninja team won. "Congrats, Green ninja team. And good jog to everyone that played. Everyone go get changed and get ready to go home." Then they all left, leaving me and Jay in the gym alone. "Great game, huh?" He asked. "Yeah, they are getting better every day." We both smiled at each other when suddenly we hear someone scream. We ran towards it and so some kids picking on a young hybrid boy. "Hey, all of you stop!" I shouted. "What happened?" Jay asked all of them. "That freak tripped into us on purpose."

"I did not when I am nervous my tail moves around a lot I didn't mean to trip you." He said.

"All of you know the rules about fighting. Each of you needs to apologize right now." I told them. The young hybrid, who I knew as Sam, apologized first. "I am sorry. I have a lot going on at home right now. I didn't mean to trip you even if it was an accident."

"Why would I apologize to a hybrid? My father says that they are all freaks and don't deserve to come to this school." Jack said. "Jack, you and your friends go to Sensei Wu's office right now." Jay told them. Jay left with them to make sure that they went. I got down on one knee to comfort Sam. "Sam, don't be upset. What Jack said is not true. You are a kind, strong, intelligent boy. You know you sometimes remind me of Zane."

"Zane? The white ninja, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, you were very brave and smart to not fight back until help came. I know that you could have hurt Jack really bad but you didn't and I thank you for that. Come on, why do I take you to the nurse's office and get you a sticker and a piece of candy for being so brave." He smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Mr. Kai."

"You are very welcome, Sam." Then the two of us left.

 _Later that day_

 **(Cole's POV)**

I am watching all of the kids leave with smiles on their faces and sweat in their hair. 'They must have played ninja dodgeball.' I thought to myself. I knew that the kids love a little competition every now and then. I saw Kai leave with Sam. I knew Sam was an outstanding student at the school but living at home was hard for him since his parents didn't make too much money.

When all the kids finally left, we all went to the kitchen and started to eat dinner. Since my wife was a better cook then me, she made dinner.

"Here we go. One perfect meal for our big family." Shelia said. "Thanks, my darling." I said. "Thanks, Shelia. Your cooking is always the best. Anytime, though from what Lloyd has told me, Zane's food was much better than mine." We all stopped eating and sighed in sadness. "I am sorry. I know you guys don't like talking about him."

Kai shook his head. "Don't be. Zane wouldn't want us grieving like this." Jay nodded. "Yeah, we are just going to honor him by doing what he was programmed to do."

"Protect those who cannot protect themselves." We all said in sync. "To think, it has been 20 years since he died." Jay said. "I know. Even Nya is still said about it." I said. "Speaking of which, where is my sister and Lloyd?" We all looked finally noticing that they were not here. Ever Sensei Wu was missing. Then we heard Nya over the speakers. "Guys come to mission control, I have a mission for you." We all shrugged our shoulder and went to mission control.

 **(Nya's POV)**

I knew that it was time for dinner but I couldn't help myself. This mission is too important for us to ignore. "What's up, sis?" Kai asked me as they all walked in.

"Okay, I am going to try to keep it short. Apparently, there is a thief in a village deep within the snowy mountains." They all looked at me and laughed. "We need to deal with a thief."

"Yeah I could deal with a thief in my sleep." Lloyd said while laughing. "Guys, this is serious. This is not ordinary thief. At first, he wasn't a problem since he only took food once a week. Now he is taking more food than he needs and rare medicine take the villagers can only get once a month. They really need our help. Any chance they have at catching him have failed. They are getting restless." They stopped laughing after my explanation. "Okay, we will go help. Great, I already have your bags pack, and your vehicles are ready to go. We girls will stay here are watch the kids, both ours and the students." We all nodded left.

"It's just a thief. How hard can it be?" Nya said.

 **(?'s POV)**

I looked at my partner and he nodded he was ready to go. I need this medicine and food to help my friends. I made a promise and my mother always said to never break your promises. After all, I must protect those who cannot protect themselves.

 **Let me know what you think and I will get back to you soon. Oh, and Zane is a snow leopard hybrid. As I said earlier, I need help with names. I don't care much about genders but I need names for Kai's, Cole's, and Jay's kids, one or two names for each would be great. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, see y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All these reviews have made me so happy. I have decided to present this next chapter. Thank you to PixalatedNinjas and Jays for providing the names for the ninjas kids. I have chosen names from each of the lists.**

 **(?'s POV)**

I looked at my falcon and he nodded his head ready to act. This is how we work. My falcon distracts the villagers by either pretending that he is has been hurt or by stealing some fruit from a stand and everyone chases him. While they are distracted, I take the opportunity to steal the medicine and food. I don't like stealing but I have no choice. As a hybrid, I am not liked nor wanted by anyone.

My falcon gave me the signal that the villagers were distracted and I took this opportunity to steal the food. "HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" I heard someone shout. I quickly grabbed what I could and me and my falcon escaped. The villagers will never catch us and they can never enter my home anyway.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We were walking towards this village hoping to get this mission over with since it was easy. "A thief?! We are being called to handle a thief! It is so weird and dumb." Jay complained. We all rolled our eyes in annoyance. "Stop complaining, Jay. The villagers need our help. Zane would want us to do this." Jay sighed. "You're right, Lloyd. Sorry, it's just Nyla is just learning to walk and just started saying her first words and Jason is starting to show that he can use my lightening element."

"I know how you feel Jay. But remember, this thief is stealing rare medicine that is hard for the villagers to get and is stealing food. According to what my sister said, the thief uses a bird or something to distract the villagers to steal the food. We need to catch the thief and see why he is stealing food and the medicine." Kai said. We all nodded. After a few hours, we finally arrived at the village. "Man, it is really cold here. I can't see why anyone would want to live here." Cole said.

"Well, this village provides the ice for all the ice cream back in Ninjago. At least, that is what Nya told me." Jay said. "While for whatever reason, they still need our help. Let's go." I said. Then we all entered the village. Everyone looked at us and smiled and they even cheered. 'They must really need our help.' I thought to myself. A man in a suit, who I assumed is the mayor, came up to us. "Welcome to our village, ninja! We are so glad that you could come help us."

"Anytime. Can we go somewhere warm to talk about this thief?" Cole asked. He nodded. "Of course, why don't we go to my office?" The mayor said as he started guiding us to his office.

 **(Kai's POV)**

It took us a few minutes but we finally arrived at the mayor's office. "So, what can you tell us about the thief?" Lloyd asked. "Well, he came here about two to three years ago. It started out with small things like blankets, clothes, and some food. Then after a while he stole food once a week and then about a year in a half ago he started stealing medicine that we only get once a month. Rare medicine at that. Medicine that we use to help our ice shards."

"Hang on, Ice shards?" Jay said interrupting him. The mayor nodded. "Yes, these specific ice shards are what make our ice cream stay so cold. We give them the medicine to keep it cool through the summer and spring and the medicine is for our children when they get sick. Now that this thief is stealing most of it, our children while have to travel all the way to Ninjago to get the medicine. Can you help us?" The Mayor asked. We could all tell that they were desperate. They really need our help.

We all looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, we will help." I told him. "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I will be in my office if you need me." We all nodded and left the office.

 **(Cole's POV)**

We all left the mayor's office and went to our temporary home to plan on how were we're going to catch the thief. "So, how are we going to catch this thief?" Jay asked as he sat down on the couch. "If the thief is stealing food and medicine then were could open a small booth that sells them both and it should attract him." Lloyd suggested. "That's sounds like a plan." We all nodded and started to form our plan to catch. I just hope we can get this over with so I can see my kids as well.

 _The next day_

We all were waiting anxiously behind a booth that we built in one hour. We were all hoping that the thief would come by and take our fake food and medicine. Jay installed a tracking device in each of the items so we could track the thief to his hideout. "Guys, it's also 1pm. They never said when he would come." Jay complained. "Jay, stop complaining. The mayor said that the thief normally comes around this time of day when I talked to him this morning." Lloyd said clearly getting annoyed with Jay. "Fine. So, when will he come?" Jay asked. I was about to answer when I heard a falcon screech. We all looked around and saw a falcon crash into the snow. We all left the booth to check on it. "Hey, it's a falcon." Kai said. "It is okay?" Jay asked.

"Guys, who's watching the booth?" Lloyd asked. We all turned around to see a small white hooded figure taking all of our fake medicine. "Hey!" We all shouted. He turned around and then started to run away. Meanwhile the falcon got up, completely unharmed. "That falcon tricked us!" I shouted. "Who cares? We need to catch the kid!" Kai shouted. We all then started to chase after the thief. "Stop!" Jay shouted. No matter how fast we could run this thief seemed to be faster. Suddenly the thief stopped for a minute, he smelled the bag that he stuffed all the fake food and medicine in and dropped it and continued to run.

"How did he know that it was all fake? We even made it smell like the real deal." Kai said clearly frustrated. We kept chasing him till a snowstorm began to start up. "I don't get it. How is this snow storm starting? It's summer and the mayor said that these weren't common in warm weather." I said clearly confused. When the snowstorm stopped, the thief was gone. We all stopped and groaned. "Great. Now what?" Jay said.

"Hmm, did you guys noticed his height? I am pretty sure that this thief is a kid. I think he is about Skye's age." Kai said. "Wait, you think that this thief is nine or ten?" Jay asked. "So, we got beaten by a kid again?!" I shouted. Lloyd nodded. "Still, a kid stealing food and if he could tell that the food and medicine were fake, I think that the kid is a hybrid." We all looked at Lloyd. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah, he wore a hood. I think it was used to cover his ears. But, yeah, I am pretty sure that the kid is a hybrid."

"Great, so we are dealing with a hybrid kid?" Jay complained.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I didn't want to tell the others but I knew that the kid was hiding behind the bushes near us. "Hey, guys. We should head back and think of a plan to catch the thief." I told the others. They all nodded and we left the forest but I tapped on each of their shoulders and pointed to the trees and they nodded in understanding. We jumped on each branch to the spot where we were originally standing.

 **(?'s POV)**

I was hiding behind the bushes waiting for these humans to go away. I just want to go home. I can't believe I was nearly tricked with fake food and medicine. If I brought that home, who knows what could have happened to my family? After a few minutes, they finally left. I let the breath I was holding go. I walked out from the bushes and looked around to see if they were hiding. I was about to walk off when suddenly I was grabbed by the scruff of my jacket. "Hey, let me go!"

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

When the kid finally came out, I looked at the other and they all nodded to signal that they were ready. We jump out of the trees silently and I grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket. "Hey, let me go!" He shouted.

"Not a chance, kid." Kai told him. "Kid, you have been stealing food and medicine from all these villagers. You got an explanation?" Cole asked him. "I don't have to explain anything to you! Now let me go!" I was starting to get annoyed with this kid. Then I forcefully pulled off his hood and we all gasped.

"ZANE?!" We all shouted.

 **Leaving it at that. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. They are what keep me going. See y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter away!**

 **(Zane's POV)**

I was silent got a minute. How do these humans know my name? I shook my head and looked at them angrily. "How do you know my name? And let me go this instant!" I shouted in anger.

"Zane, how are you alive? We saw you sacrifice yourself 20 years ago!" The one in red shouted. I looked at him confused. "I know nothing of what you are talking about! I am only 10 years old! Now let me go!"

"Zane, we aren't going to let you go. We are going to take you home." The one in blue said on the verge of tears. I looked at them in fear. "NO! Do not take me to your home! I have my own home! How do any of you know my NAME?!" I shouted in frustration. "Zane, we're your friends. We trained together, ate together, even saved Ninjago together." The one holding me said. "I have no friends! I don't know any of you! And for the last time, LET ME GO!" I said as I continued to struggle in their grasp. I must get home quickly. My friends and family will be worried sick about me.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We were all shocked beyond belief. Zane was alive but he was now a snow leopard hybrid. I could tell one thing about this Zane. He was scared and very upset. And if I now any kind of animal, human, or hybrid, if they are scared they could be trouble for us.

"Zane, why did you steal the food and medicine for the village?" I asked calmly. "That is none of your business! Leave me alone! Let me go!" He shouted. Zane continued to struggle in my grasp. He was getting harder and harder to hold. I looked at the others confused on what to do and desperate for one of them to take him from my hands. Then finally Cole, who was much stronger than me, took Zane from my hands. "Come here kid. We are taking you back to our home." Cole said. Then Zane looked at him desperate. "NO! Please, I have to get home! My friends will be worried about me. My family will be worried about me." Zane pleaded.

"Zane, are there other hybrids hiding with you?" Jay asked as he got closer. But that was a mistake because as soon as Jay got in Zane's face, he scratched him with his claws. "OW!" I ran to see of Jay was all right and thankfully he was. Jay wasn't bleeding. It was just a minor scratch. "Zane, why did you do that?" Kai shouted.

"You threated me and got in my personal space! I was merely defending myself!" Zane shouted. I was watching struggle more and more but it was getting slower and weaker. 'Zane must be wearing himself out. Makes sense. He ran from us not too long ago and has been fighting to get away ever since. But still what is Zane hiding? If there really other hybrids with him then why aren't the older ones getting the food and medicine? Maybe they are younger than Zane or maybe is it something bigger?' I was trapped in my thoughts will Jay tapped me on the shoulder. He pointed at Zane was had finally passed out in Cole's grasp.

"Finally, he fell asleep. Let's take him home and show him to Sensei Wu." Kai said. We all nodded in agreement and one at a time we all took turns holding him in our arms.

 **(Kai's POV)**

When we got back to our hotel room, I kept pinching myself to see if this was a dream and after about an hour I finally realized that it wasn't. Zane is alive and a 10-year-old snow leopard hybrid. But how? Zane was a robot so how could have he been reborn. Maybe Zane was more human than we thought.

"So, now what? We still haven't figured out why Zane is a thief. Zane won't tell us anything." I told the others. "I don't think that should be our main concern Kai. Didn't any of you notice how light Zane was? It is like Zane barely eats. When we get home, we need to feed him and help him trust humans. Because it was clear that he doesn't trust humans." Lloyd. "Lloyd, I don't think this Zane trusts anybody. Think about it, all Zane wanted to do was to go home. There must be something there that needs our help as well." Cole said. We all nodded in agreement but first we knew that we needed to help Zane. Zane will probably not talk to us until he truly feels safe. After an hour or so, we finally finished packing our things to go home. But first I needed to contact my sister, while the others left to talk to mayor about or success of catching the thief.

"Nya, it's Kai."

"Kai, did you guys already finish? That was fast. I guess it was just an ordinary thief." Nya said. "In a way, we are bringing him back home." I told her. "YOU ARE DOING WHAT?!" Nya shouted. I swear I can feel her anger in the room. "Nya, the thief is just a kid. A hybrid kid, a snow leopard kid. We all felt that he needed to come back with us." I said trying so hard not to reveal that we found Zane.

"Oh, well, alright then. Did you guys find out why he stole all that food and medicine?" Nya asked. "No, he refused to tell us." I told her. "I guess he doesn't trust humans." Nya said sadly. "Yeah, we kinda figured that out the hard way. He is asleep right now. He wore himself out. We should be back by late tonight or early tomorrow morning. I will see you then. Oh, can you get a small room ready for him?"

"Yeah, I will get Skye and Kayla on it. I will help them as well as Skylor. We will see you boys later." Then she hung up. I let the breath I was holding go. I turned around to check on Zane, he was still sleeping peacefully. I have so many questions that I will probably never get answers to. How is Zane alive? How was he reborn? Why a hybrid and what is he hiding? The others went to the mayor's office to let him know that we caught the thief and we were going to head home. After an hour, the others finally came back. "We back Kai. The mayor was more than pleased that we caught Zane. Course we didn't tell him that we knew him and that it was a kid or a hybrid." Jay said while entering the hotel room. "Great, I already packed everything and we should be good to go. So, who is holding Zane first?" I asked. We all looked at each other. We knew that if Zane woke up on the way back he would probably try to scratch us again. Finally, after a few moments of debating, Lloyd offered to carry Zane first.

 _Several Hours Later_

 **(Jay's POV)**

It was very early in the morning and we all walked in our home very quietly making sure not to wake anyone up. Surprisingly enough, Zane stayed asleep the entire way home. He must have been so tired and exhausted. Since I was holding him, I placed him in the guest room that my nieces, wife, and sister in law worked on. Meanwhile the others closed and locked the windows so Zane couldn't escape in the middle of the night.

"Is the room secure?" I asked quietly hoping to not wake Zane up. They all nodded. "Good, let's get to bed and tell the others what or rather who we found in the morning." They all nodded in agreement and we all went to bed but first we closed and locked the door so Zane couldn't escape into the other rooms.

 **I will leave it at that. Next chapter, Nya and Wu see that Zane is back. How will they react? Find out next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, review. Guests can comment as well. No reviews will be deleted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, next chapter.**

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

Since I wasn't married I volunteered to check on Zane as he was sleeping. I was walking to his room and when I opened the door I smiled warmly. Zane was curled up in a ball like a cat. His head was in his arms and his tail was wrapped around him. 'Zane has been sleeping for a long time. Hope he's ok.' I thought to myself. I walked into the room to check on him to make sure he wasn't sick since he had been sleeping for so long. He wasn't burning up so that was a good sign. Probably just exhaustion. Zane ran from us and fought hard to get away. 'Zane, if you are hiding something from us, I hope you can trust us enough to tell us.' I thought to myself. Seeing that Zane was okay, I left to get some sleep and hopefully we can all explain how we found Zane.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I woke up feeling refreshed. I stretch like I do every morning to greet my friends but I didn't see them. Then I remembered that I was captured by those oddly dressed humans. 'No nononononono. What have they done?! If they were trying to help, then they shouldn't have stopped me. They don't even know my story!' At that last thought I sighed in defeat. It doesn't matter if I even could tell the truth, no one would believe me. Then my head shot up in fear. 'I can't be here. My friends are in trouble! If they find them…' I jumped out of the bed and ran towards the window. I couldn't open it. 'They must have locked them. I can assume they locked the door as well.' I slumped down to the floor in defeat. 'I failed my friends. I promised that I would protect them when I found them three years ago. I was alone after I lost my mother and father now I have my friends. I need to leave but how?'

 **(Kai's POV)**

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to eat breakfast. I walked out and saw the others. "You guys ready to tell them?" I asked. They all nodded. I took a deep breath. I have no idea how we were going to explain Zane. He had been dead for 20 years and now we found him, alive and a snow leopard hybrid. We still can't explain how. I sighed as we walked into the dining room. 'Now or never.' I thought to myself.

"Morning, guys." The girls said. "HI, DAD!" My daughters shouted. They ran and tackled me into a big hug. "Hey, girls. I missed you both so much. Thanks for fixing that room for us."

"Dad, Aunt Nya said that you were building that room for a thief. Why are we helping a criminal?" Skye asked. "Well, that is what are going to explain at breakfast." I told them. "Okay!" They both shouted. "So, boys, why did you bring a thief here?" Shelia asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Cole said. "We have all the time in the world." We all turned around to see Sensei Wu enter the dining room. "Hey, Sensei." We all said nervously.

"From what I heard, the thief is a child, a snow leopard hybrid. So, you were right to bring him here but where is he?" Sensei Wu asked. "He is in a guest room. We had to lock the windows and doors so he couldn't escape." Lloyd explained. Wu stroked his beard deep in thought. "I assume you have a good reason why you brought him here." Wu asked. "Yes, Sensei. But all of you may want to sit down for this." Jay said. They all looked confused but sat down. Even our kids sat down, curious about what we had to say.

"So, as all of you know we went to that village to stop a thief running rampant. He was stealing more food and rare medicine from them." Jay started. They all nodded but were still confused on where this was going. "We made a plan to catch the thief but creating a fake booth with fake food and medicine to catch him. Sometime after 1PM or so a falcon fell into the snow. We wanted to make sure that it was okay. When Lloyd realized that no one was watching the booth we all turned around to see a small white hooded figure stealing the fake food and medicine. As soon as he took off the falcon got up and flew above him." Cole continued.

"We ran after the thief for a good hour or so then a snow storm started up…" I said till Nya interrupted me. "Wait, a snow storm in the middle of summer? How is that possible?" Nya asked. "We are not sure. It was really weird but anyway after the snow storm died down the thief was gone."

"We stopped to see if we could track him by his footprints but they were gone. We stopped to talk about him. I figured out that he was a hybrid since he could tell that our fake food and medicine was truly fake. I can't explain it but I could tell that he was hiding in the bushes behind us. I told the others that we should leave and I pointed to the trees for us to hide in. After a few minutes of waiting, he left the bushes unaware that we were hiding in the trees. So, we dropped down and successfully caught him." Lloyd finished. "Great job, but that still doesn't explain why you brought him here." Skylor said.

"Well, that's the hard part. You see I pulled off his hood so we could get a good look at him and the kid it was Zane." Lloyd said.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

They all looked at us in silence for a few minutes. "Wait, Zane?! He died 20 years ago. Are you sure?" Nya asked baffled. We all nodded. "Positive. He looked just like Zane. Same hair style, same look, just with snow leopard ears, tail, claws, and cat like eyes. Even his name was Zane." Jay said. "Zane is alive…" Wu breath out. "How?! From what you guys told us and the kids, Zane sacrificed himself to the Overlord and never came back. Jay, you and Dr. Julien even tried rebuilding him be failed." Shelia said confused. "We are not sure. Maybe Zane was more human than we realized." I said.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "So, since Zane is alive can we see him?" Nya asked. We all looked at each other. "I am not sure about that. He doesn't trust anyone and he might still be asleep. But he might be hungry. He was really light. We should bring him some breakfast." They all nodded.

 **(Nya's POV)**

I was shocked. Zane was alive. I could tell that the kids were confused. Luckily it was a long weekend so we could keep an eye on Zane. We got to the room where Zane was currently residing. We all took a deep breath. This was the first time Wu and I were going to see Zane alive after 20 years. My brother and husband opened the door and we saw that Zane wasn't on the bed anymore. "He's gone?! HOW?!" They all shouted. I walked into the room and looked around I saw a spotted tail by the bed indicating that Zane was hiding under the bed. "Zane, can you come out?" I asked softly.

He came out from under the bed. I got a good look at him and I couldn't believe my eyes. Zane was alive after 20 years. Tears sprung from my eyes as I pulled him into a hug. "Zane, I have missed you so much." Zane forcefully made me release him and looked at all of you angrily. "Why have you brought me here? What are you going to do to me? And how do any of you know me when I know none of you?" He asked clearly upset and confused.

None of us knew how to answer but Sensei Wu did. "I am sorry about my students. You just remind them of a friend they lost 20 years ago." Then he looked at all of us. "Oh, I am sorry about your friend. But that still doesn't explain why you brought me here." We were all shocked Wu was able to calm Zane down in an instant.

"You were stealing food and medicine from those villagers. They need that for their families." Lloyd explained. "And for the ice cream!" Jay shouted. Zane just rolled his eyes. "Do you even know how they make their ice cream?" He asked.

"The icicles." Cole said. Zane shook his head. "I will let you humans figure things out for yourselves. Let me go, I have friends and family worried about me." Zane pleaded. "Until you can tell us why you stole that food. We cannot release you." Wu explained. "I can't tell. I will never tell you." Then Zane sat on the bed and didn't speak another word. We all sighed in defeat. Zane wasn't willingly going to talk to us. So, we left his room but now before Lloyd set down a tray of food for him. "Here is some food for you. Figured you were hungry." Then Lloyd left Zane alone to his thoughts.

 **Let me know how I am doing. Review are what keep me going. Hope y'all enjoyed, see y'all in the next chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **(Zane's POV)**

After the human in green left me some food, they all left me alone. I am now a prisoner again but at the same time I don't feel like a prisoner. I have a warm bed and food that I didn't steal. 'I don't even like stealing. I only steal because those vile humans in that village are evil. Luckily they don't know about my powers.' I smiled making my plan to escape.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We all closed and locked the door to Zane's room. We all went back to the dining room to discuss our future plans. "So, what now?" Jay asked. Breaking the silence that was lingering in the room. "We now must gain Zane's trust once again. Remember he looks just like our Zane but this Zane is young and very cautious about others. He is hiding something that he wouldn't tell anyone and remember we can't keep him here forever." We all knew that Sensei Wu was right. Even though none of us wanted to admit it. Zane has been gone for 20 years and now all of a sudden, he was back and while all of were happy to see him again but we had to remember that this isn't the Zane we remember.

"How are we going to gain Zane's trust when it's clearly obvious that he doesn't trust humans?" Nya asked clearly upset. "We will gain it slowly." Sensei Wu said then he left the room to meditate. "I am going to take care of the ultra-dragon." They all nodded and I left to take care of my dragon. I may not ride him much anymore but I still care about him. Another reason I have been taking care of him is that one of his heads hasn't been eating. While the others eat he never does. No one knows why. I am starting to get very concerned about it. I entered his cage and gave him his favorite food but his one head still hasn't eaten and ironically, it's Shard, Zane's dragon. 'What are you hiding, Zane? And why can't you tell us?' I thought to myself. After I took care of the ultra-dragon, I left to get ready for the day.

 **(Sensei Wu's POV)**

I went to my room to meditate on what has happened. "Zane is alive." I breathed out. After 20 years, I never imagined that Zane would be alive. I sat down to meditate and after a few minutes of sitting down I had a vision. I knew that I should tell the other ninja but something told me that I shouldn't. This Zane has so much responsibility on his shoulders.

 _About lunch time_

 **(Kai's POV)**

It was lunch time and I offered to take Zane some lunch. We all knew that Zane needed to eat I just hope that he ate the food we left him this morning. I unlocked the door and opened it and noticed that Zane was missing. "Zane?! Zane!" I shouted. Then I heard a toilet flushing and I turned around to see Zane leaving the bathroom. When he noticed me, he gave me an anger look and sat on the bed. I noticed that the food was gone. "Glad to see you ate something."

"Yes, thank you." I set down the tray of food and picked up the dirty one. "My name is Kai. Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier. You just remained us so much of our friend except…"

"He wasn't a hybrid like me." Zane said interrupting me. "I don't care if I look like your friend or not. You have no right to keep me here. I have a home, a family to get back to. Just let me go." Zane pleaded. "Sorry, but until you can tell us why you stole that food and medicine or what's going on we can't let you go." After I said that Zane sighed in defeat. "Figures."

I frowned in sadness. "I will leave you alone. Enjoy your lunch Zane." Then I closed and locked the door. I was glad to be able to get Zane to talk even if it was just the same thing he has been asking us. Question is what is Zane hiding and why won't he tell us?

 **(Jay's POV)**

I was in the kids' room playing with Nyla and Jason. "Dad, the hybrid in the guest room what and you and my uncles going to do about him?" Jason asked me. "We are going to keep him until we figure out what to do with him." I told him. "Okay, but why is he here? I heard you guys talking about how he looks like Zane. Didn't Zane sacrifice himself a long time ago?" I sighed. "Yes, Zane did. Now he is here. We are going to take care of him till he can tell us what he is hiding."

"So, what is he hiding?" I was silent for a few seconds. "We don't know. Zane doesn't trust us. But we can't worry about that now. It's almost dinner time and you need to wash up with the others." I said while picking up Nyla. He nodded. "Okay. If Zane is feeling sad, can we play with him?" He asked me. I smiled. Jason is just like me. Always wanting to make everyone happy. "Maybe another time, Jason. For now, let's get ready for dinner." Then Jason ran out of the room to wash up. I was walking to the kitchen when I heard an explosion. "Sorry! My powers are on the fritz again!" Jason shouted. I shook my head and walked into the dining room.

"Hey, guys. How is Zane doing?" I asked everyone in the room. "Last time I checked he was sleeping. He ate the lunch Kai left for him though." Cole said. I knew that tonight that it would be my turn to leave Zane some food and hopefully have a small talk with him. "That's good. At least he's eating." Everyone else nodded and then we all sat down for dinner.

When we finished I grabbed a tray of food and left to take it to Zane's room. I unlocked the door and Zane was still sitting on the bed. Everyone has said that Zane has been sitting there most of the day. "Here is some food Zane." He looked at me and turned around still stayed silent. "My name is Jay." Zane still didn't talk so I decided to leave. Before I opened the door, Zane asked me a question. "Why are you all feeding me? Why are you all being kind to me?" Both of those questions surprised me.

"Because it's the right thing to do and before our friend left we promised him that we would help everyone in all of Ninjago even the hybrids." I told him then I left the room.

 **(Zane's POV)**

All of these humans have been nice to me. But I am still confused. Why are they being nice? Humans are evil. That is what my friends told me. Even some hybrids are evil. I can't trust anyone with anything. I took a deep breath. I looked at the food Jay left me and grabbed it and put some of it into my makeshift bag. I was leaving tonight whether they want me to or not.

 _Several hours later_

I looked out my window at the moon and I could tell that it was midnight. Perfect. Everyone should be asleep by now. I walked to the closed door and used my ice powers to freeze the lock. I kicked the door and it opened. I held my breath when it made a loud slam when no one came to check on it I left the house. I turned around and smiled that I was finally leaving. I was about to walk off when I heard a groaning sound. I turned to see a huge cave. I walked to the entrance and set my bag down. I entered the cave and I saw a beautiful white dragon. "Whoa." I breathed out. He was amazing. I went up to pet him but then I saw one of the heads. He looked ill. I walked up to it and I could tell that he wasn't eating. "Why are you not eating, my friend?" He looked at me. They all did. "Incredible. I didn't know they had a dragon." I thought to myself for a minute. Then I went to a river I saw earlier and grabbed a fish from it. I ran back to the cave with the fish in my hand and saw it to the ill dragon. "My friend, open your mouth." He opened his mouth and I saw the problem. One of his fangs was cracked. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it hard, yanking it out of his mouth. He growled in pain for a minute and smiled since his pain was now gone. I gave him the fish and was happy. They all gave me their version of a hug. I giggled. "You are welcome, my friends. Please you must help me. I am trying to get back home. Do you know where the entrance is?" Using their claw, they pointed to the forest and I could see a very small part of the village in the snowy forest. "Thank you, my friends." I bowed then I grabbed my bag and ran back home.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I was watching from a distance as Zane help the ultra-dragon. 'How did Zane know what to do with the ultra-dragon? He figured out how to help him faster than anyone I know could.' After he helped the ultra-dragon he ran off. I ran back inside the house to get the others so we could follow Zane to his home.

 **It's getting intense. They ninja will learn what Zane is hiding in the next chapter. See y'all then. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Lloyd's POV)**

I woke the others up and they were mad about waking up at nearly one in the morning but once I told them Zane escaped that got out of bed put their uniforms on and we all ran to follow Zane's trail. "Lloyd, are you sure Zane escaped?" Kai asked me. "Yes, I saw him leave."

"Wait, you saw him and you didn't stop him?!" Cole shouted. "Quiet!" Jay shouted. "It doesn't matter if Lloyd saw him escape. If Zane hears us, then we could lose him forever. We already lost him 20 years ago. I don't want to lose him again." Jay told us clearly annoyed. We didn't wait to admit it but Jay was right. We didn't have time to argue with Zane going who knows where. "Zane, must be going to the village. He lives around there and with the snow his trail should be easier to follow." I told the others.

We kept following Zane's trail and we finally entered the forest. I know the others wanted to find Zane and bring him home but all I could think about was how did Zane know what to do with the Ultra-Dragon? He knew how to fix Shard faster than anyone. How does he know that much about dragons? Heck, how was he not scared of him? All of our students are afraid of him even when we are in the room with them. I shook my head. 'Now is not the time to be thinking about that.' We suddenly stopped when we saw Zane standing and looking at nothing.

"What is Zane staring at?" Cole asked quietly making sure Zane couldn't hear us. We all shrugged and then we watched Zane intently before he set his bag down a falcon came towards him. He hugged his falcon and then he set down his bag and inspected all of his surroundings. 'Is Zane checking for us or something else?' Zane let out a sigh of relief and walked into a log with his falcon and just disappeared. It wasn't even a long log! We all jumped out of the trees and looking into the log and didn't even see Zane. "Where did Zane go?! You can't just enter a log and just disappear?!" Kai shouted clearly confused. "Kai, calm down. All we need to do is just enter the log, I mean what could go wrong?" They all looked at me annoyed. We all knew that once someone said that something bad would happen soon. "Guys, we need to see where Zane went so let's go." Then everyone nodded in agreement and we all entered the log not knowing what we would find on the other side.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I did it! I finally escaped! I ran as fast as I could and being part snow leopard helped since they are pretty fast. After about an hour or so I finally made it to the entrance. "Home." I breathed out. Before I set my bag down and checked my surroundings, my falcon came out of hiding. "Silver, you're okay. I am so sorry. Were there any intruders?" He shook his head. I breathed out a sigh of relief. No one came to harm them, good. I set my bag down and checked my surroundings to see if anyone was around. When I didn't see, smell, or hear anyone I picked up my bag and entered the log into my home.

 **(Cole's POV)**

We all entered the log and it was dark for a few minutes till Kai lit up his hand with fire. "This log is way too long." Jay pointed out. "Yeah, what's going on? How is this log this long?" Kai said. "No idea but once we reach the end we will see why." Lloyd said. We all nodded in agreement. It took us another ten minutes to finally reach the end of the log, no not a log, more like a tunnel. Before we left, we all gather in a group huddle. "Okay, we have no idea what lies beyond here. We need to be cautious, careful, and more importantly silent. There are probably more hybrids here and we have no idea what they could be capable of so be careful." We all nodded in agreement and left eh tunnel. And what we saw was something we couldn't believe.

"Dragons…" We all breathed out. There were dragons everywhere. There were dragons flying in the sky, dragons on the ground, the trees, everywhere. We all looked around in disbelief. "So this explains how Zane knew how to care for the Ultra-Dragon." Lloyd said getting all of us out of our thoughts. "Zane doesn't take care of other hybrids, he takes care of dragons." Kai said. "But how? Why? Besides the Ultra-Dragon, we have never seen another living dragon." I said clearly confused. "We don't know and probably never will know if we get caught. Look." Lloyd said pointing to the ground. Zane was walking to the biggest dragons any of us have ever seen. Zane sat down and talked to them and gave them the food we had given him at home. "What is Zane doing?" I asked quietly. They all shrugged. "Unless we get closer, we can't figure out anything." Lloyd said. We all nodded in agreement. Then Lloyd did the craziest thing we have ever seen him do. He ran towards Zane. "Lloyd!" We all shouted.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I entered my home and saw all of my dragon friends. I sighed in relief knowing that they were all safe. I ran to the king and queen of the dragons. "Hello, your majesties." I said while bowing at them. "Zane, you are our friend and protector. There is no need for that." The king told me. I blushed in embarrassment. "I know, but to me it just feels right." I told them. "We know Zane and we love you for it." The queen told me. We all hugged. "Zane, why were you gone for two days? You usually come back within several hours." The king said clearly worried.

"I know. I am terribly sorry about that. I was captured by some oddly dressed humans." At that all of the dragons gasped and flew down to check on me. "I am fine, my friends." They all sighed in relief and flew off. "Zane, are you sure?" The queen asked me. I nodded. "Yes, they took me to their home and wanted me to explain why I was stealing the food and medicine."

"But you never told them." I nodded. "Yes, but they felt different from the humans in the village and from past humans I have met. Also, something else I found strange was that they have a dragon." They gasped. "A dragon?! What?! Did they steal him?" I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. He was in a cave and he was perfectly healthy. They all were." They looked at me confused. "They?" They both said in confusion. I nodded. "Yes, they, it was a dragon with four heads. I could feel that each head could shoot a different element: Fire, ice, earth, and lightning. It was odd." They both looked at each other. "That dragon was here over 20 years ago, they protected the golden weapons." I looked at them confused. "The golden weapons? I have heard many tales but that is not one of them."

"We know. We didn't want you to learn about them because they are dangerous." The king told me. "I see. Well, maybe we can discuss it tomorrow, here is the food, I hope it is enough." I said showing them the bag. "It's perfect, Zane. You must be exhausted. You should go get some sleep." I nodded I was about to get up when I heard someone shout. "LLOYD!" I turned around to see the humans who took me. 'They followed me! How?!'

"Your highnesses, I swear I had no idea that they followed me!" I said frantically. "Don't worry about that now Zane. Go! Make sure that they are safe I nodded and ran. 'Please be okay my friends.'

 **Well, now they know. Zane doesn't watch hybrids, he protects other dragons. More importantly, the kingdom of dragon. Let me know what y'all think and I will see you next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Lloyd's POV)**

I ran down the hill to help Zane when suddenly he ran off in the other direction and the two big dragons stood in my way. "Let me through! I need to see if my friend is okay!" I shouted. "You humans are not allowed here. Leave this place and we may spare your lives!" The male dragon told us. "We can't. Zane is our friend and we need to help him." They looked at each other as the others came down to help. "Lloyd, come on. We need to help Zane." Kai said as the others got their weapons out to fight. "Wait." I heard the female dragon say. She walked us to us calmly. "How do you know our Protector's name?" Now we were confused. "Protector? What do you mean?" Cole asked as we all put our weapons away. "Blaze, don't you recognize their uniforms? They are the ninja who saved Ninjago from Lord Garmadon and the Overlord." Blaze got a closer look at us and I won't lie we all were terrified. "Yes. They are the ninja. I am sorry. Our home is a safe haven for all dragons." Blaze told us.

We all nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but that still doesn't answer our question. Why is Zane your protector?" Kai asked. "Zane is a very pure-hearted child who found us three years ago. He was running from some cruel humans for stealing food and being a hybrid." The female dragon told us. We all winced. We all knew how hybrids are not treated fairly in many villages. "We could see that he was brave, true, and most important strong and kind. When he first arrived here, there was a sick dragon who needed food and medicine. Zane didn't hesitate to give his away even if it meant that he wouldn't eat. We could tell that he was kind and we asked him to help protect us." Blaze told us.

"Protect you from what?" I asked. "That is for another time. For now, we all must introduced ourselves. I am Queen Flare and this is my King Blaze."

"Lloyd."

"Kai."

"Cole." When we didn't hear Jay introduce himself we looked around to see if we could find him. "Is something wrong?" Queen Flare asked me. "There was another ninja with us." I told them. Then Kai face-palmed himself. "Jay must have gone after Zane. When we can to help you." Now we were all worried. "Where did Zane go?" I asked frantically. "Zane went to protect the eggs and the younger dragons who can't protect themselves just yet."

"We have to go after them before Jay does something really stupid." I shouted. The others nodded in agreement and we all left to stop Jay from doing something stupid.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I left the Blaze and Flare to deal with the humans while I went to protect the eggs and younger dragons. My ear flickered a little and I turned around to see the blue human, Jay I think, running towards me. "Zane! Come back!" He shouted. I then started to run even faster. 'He can't catch me. I need to protect the other dragons.'

 **(Jay's POV)**

I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. We lost Zane once and I didn't want to lose him again. I kept shouting at him but he only stopped to see who was chasing him then he started to run even faster. 'Zane, please. I want you to come home.' Zane kept running and running and I just kept chasing him when finally, he stopped in front of a giant cave. He stood in front of it protectively. I stopped running when I caught up just a few feet away from him.

"Zane, please. You're our friend. We want to help you." I told him slightly out of breath. "No, I have to stay here and you and your friends are not welcome here, Jay. Now leave or I will force you to leave." Zane told me. I was shocked, not only did Zane remember my name but he was threating me. "Zane, how are you going to stop me?" I asked him curious what he had. "You asked for it." Then he shoots his fist at me with ice powers?! I dodged it, thankfully. "Zane, how do you have ice powers?!" I asked shock he even had them. "That is none of your business. Now leave us alone!" He shouted.

"JAY!" I heard the others shout. I turned around and saw them running towards us with the two big dragons. "Jay, are you all right?" Cole asked me. "I'm fine. I was about to use my spinjitzu on Zane." I told them and they looked at me confused. "Why?" They asked me. "Zane has his ice powers." They all looked shocked. "How?!" They asked me. "I don't know." I said while shrugging my shoulders. I then heard the older dragon clearing their throats. "You must be Jay. The other ninja told us about you." I heard the male dragon say. "Jay, this is Blaze and Flare. They are the king and queen of all the dragons." Lloyd told me.

"Your highnesses. What are you doing?!" I heard Zane shout. He ran in front of them to speak with them. "Why are you talking to them? I thought you said no humans or hybrids could be trusted." Zane told them. "Zane, these are the ninja. They have saved Ninjago many times. We trust them. We just forgot that there are some humans that can be trusted." Flare told him. Zane took a deep breath, turned around and walked towards us. "If Blaze and Flare trust you, then I trust you." Zane said holding his hand out. We all shook it. It felt weird with his claws but a good kind of weird. "I am sorry about earlier. I was only stealing for my friends. They need it more than the humans in that village." Zane told us.

"Zane, you are forgiven. But what about your parents? Friends?" Lloyd asked him. "Gone, I have no friends besides the dragons." Zane told us. We all looked at him sadly. This is just like our Zane, no family, or friends till he met us. He shook his head. "But you don't need to worry about me, you just need to worry about yourselves."

"Ourselves? What do you mean?" Kai asked. "Please understand. We have been hiding for a reason. There are humans out there who want to use us for their own personal gain." Flare told us. "It is imperative that you tell no one about us. Even your friends and family, you are welcome to come back but always make sure no one is following, watching, or anything that could lead to our discovery." Blaze told us. We all nodded in understanding. "I will be staying here with the dragons. One of you is welcome to stay here if you like." Zane told us. "I'll do it." Lloyd said first. We all nodded and we left Lloyd and Zane here while the three of us left.

 _Outside the Dragons home_

 **(Kai's POV)**

"Dragons? Can you believe it? Zane protects dragons!" I shouted. "Yeah, but that's Zane, protecting those who cannot protect themselves." Cole told us. Jay and I both nodded. "So, what are we going to tell the others when we get back?" Jay asked. We all looked at each other nervously. Not only were we not going back with Zane but without Lloyd as well. "We can tell them that Lloyd is going to see his dad." I suggested. "That might work but what about when one of us leaves to visit Zane or when Lloyd comes back." Jay said. "We'll figure it out, Jay. I mean what could go wrong?" Cole said.

 **(?'s POV)**

I was standing in tree watching for that stupid hybrid child. He knows where the dragons are and we need their power. I watched as the ninja left a giant log but there were only three of them. 'Where is the green ninja?' I thought to myself. I was listen to their conversation when I heard them talk about the dragons. I got my walkie talkie out to speak to my boss. "Sir, good news. The ninja know where all the dragons are. What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Keep watching the ninja. They are bound to mess up sometime and reveal the entrance to the dragons and that brat."

"Yes, sir." I turned off the walkie talkie and continued to watch them. Soon, with that's brats power and they dragons power, we will soon rule all of Ninjago.

 **It's getting intense now. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start this chapter, I wanted to state that this chapter and the next three, each of the ninja will get to spend some quality time with Zane. First chapter is Lloyd, obviously, next will be Kai, then Cole, and finally Jay. So, basically cute, fun chapters but they won't be as long as the others have been but I will certainly try.**

 **(Zane's POV)**

The ninja that decided to stay with me and the dragons tonight and tomorrow was called, Lloyd, I think. He seems nice and good like the dragons described me years ago. I wanted to show him some of the younger dragons if he and his friends were going to come often. I can't explain it but I have a feeling that they will visit often and not for the dragons.

"So, Zane, what do you do for fun around here?" Lloyd asked me. I looked at him and smiled. "Easy, racing." I told him. He looked at me confused. "Racing?" I nodded. "Yes, the dragons love racing and the two of us can chose a dragon and race against each other." I told him. He nodded in understanding. "I've got my own dragon." Now I was confused. "Your own dragon. You mean the ultra-dragon?" I asked him. He shook his head and did some movements and he made his own golden dragon. "Whoa!" I breathed out. "Yeah, he's pretty fast. So, you think you can beat me?" He asked me. I flicked my tail in excitement. "Think? I know I can beat you." I told him. I whistled and called one of my favorite dragons, Zap-Trap. "Lloyd, meet Zap-Trap, the fastest dragon in the world." He smiled in excitement. "Oh, yeah. Now this is going to be fun." I nodded in agreement. I got on Zap-Trap and Lloyd and I were preparing to race. "Okay, do you see that mountain over there and the trees?"

He nodded. "We need to maneuver through the trees and go around the mountain three times. Whoever can do all that first and come back here wins." I told him. He nodded. The other dragons noticed we were about to race so they all came down to watch us race, even King Blaze and Queen Flare. "On your mark." Blaze started. The dragons crouched down. "Get set." Flare said. Our dragons spread out their wings to get ready to fly. "GO!" We were off. Naturally, I was ahead of Lloyd but he was right behind me. "You are much faster than I expected." I told him. "Well, my dragon is pretty powerful. We did work together to stop the Overlord." He told me. "That may be so but power means nothing. It is how you use that power is what makes a difference." I told him.

We were approaching the forests and Zap-Trap and I were ready to maneuver through them.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

Racing with Zane is so much fun. I didn't show it but Zane called the dragon he is riding Zap-Trap. That is Jay's nickname. I wonder if Zane gave him that nickname. I shook my head. I need to focus on the race. We approached the forest and the forest was even crazier than the forests back home. "Keep up, Lloyd. This forest can sometimes hold many surprises." He told me. 'Surprises? What does that mean?' I thought to myself. Suddenly there was fire starting to shoot out at me. "Whoa!" I dodged the oncoming flames but they came very close. "What was that?!" I shouted. "This forest is called the Fire Forest. Unlike forest fires, the fires in this forest are controlled. They always shoot at us whenever there is a race." Zane told me.

"This is crazy!" I shouted. "Keep up! We are almost at the Frosty Mountain!" He shouted up ahead. I need to go faster. I started to go even faster and I was neck and neck with Zane. "Your dragon is fast. No dragon has been able to keep up with Zap-Trap since… I mean for a while now." He told me. 'Strange, Zane had a bit of hesitation in his voice. He was going to say something else but stopped. Why? Is there something else Zane isn't telling us?' I thought to myself. I shook my head. Zane will tell us everything in due time. I just need to wait.

 **(No one's POV)**

Zane and Lloyd circled the Frosty Mountain three times and started to go back the end of the race. It was neck and neck. Lloyd was in front. Now Zane. Lloyd. Zane. Lloyd. Zane. It's neck and neck and it's a photo finish. But who won?

 **(Zane's POV)**

I smiled in excitement. I haven't had this much fun ever. This was so much fun. I don't even care if I won. "Your majesties, who won?" I asked them. "It's hard to say, Zane. I think it was a tie." Flare told me. "A tie?!" Lloyd and I both shouted in surprise. They nodded. "Yes, for the first time in 100 years. We have a tie." Lloyd and I looked at each other and laughed. "That was fun. I don't care that I we tied. Thank you, Lloyd." He looked at me confused. "For what?" He asked confused. "You and your friends found this place and I can't explain it. But I feel like all four of you are trustworthy but…" I started. "But what?" He asked me. "It's nothing. Come on, I want to show you something." I told him. I lead him to the younger dragons' cave. They all flew out and tackled me.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

"ZANE!" I shouted in fear. I was about to help him but then I heard giggling. "My friends, please stop." They all stopped and looked at Zane curiously. "Zane, are you all right?" I asked him concerned. He nodded. "Yes, I am fine. They do this all the time whenever I come here to see them." He told me. That made me feel better. I looked at the dragons and I could tell that they were very young. "How old are these dragons?" I asked him. "I am not too sure myself. Dragons grow up differently than many creatures." He told me. "Zane, the dragon you were riding, did you name him Zap-Trap." He nodded. "Yes, I don't know where the name came from. But it just popped in my head." I was shocked. Zane must have been reborn. I shook my head after that we talked for hours about the younger dragons and I told him stories about my adventures.

 _Night time_

 **(Zane's POV)**

It was late so Lloyd and I started a fire so we could talk more and stay warm. "So, you and the others went on all those adventures?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, we have kicked evil butt for years." I nodded. I bit my lip carefully so I wouldn't make it bleed with my fangs. "Lloyd, your sensei said that I remained you of your old friend. Whatever happened to him?" I asked curiously. He looked sad for a moment. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I told him quickly. "No, no, it's just, I haven't thought about him since we met you. I don't mind talking about him. Just like you, his name was Zane and like all of us, he could control an elemental power." I looked at him confused. "An elemental power, I saw them displayed on your shirts but I never understood it. What element could he control?" I asked curiously. "He could control ice." My eyes widened in shock. "Ice?" I asked trying to not show my shocked expression. He nodded. "Yeah, his main weapon was the shuriken." I was out of breath. This Zane sounded a lot like me.

"I am sorry. It is getting late we should both be getting some sleep." Lloyd nodded in agreement and fell asleep by the fire. I waited a few minutes and I could hear him softly breathing and his heartbeat was much slower. Thank goodness for sensitive hearing. I got up and walked around to check on all of the dragons. They were all peacefully sleeping. 'Good. Safe as usual.' I went back to the fire with Lloyd and I sat down and put my hand in my jacket pocket and pulled out a photo.

"I miss you both so much. Racing today was different. I flew with a dragon this time and went against another human. That surprised me since I lost all trust in humans' years ago." I sighed heavily. "I just hope that the humans don't find us and hurt the dragons and me. Good night." I put the photo back in my pocket, curled up in a ball, and went to sleep.

 **This took me a while to think of everything Lloyd and Zane were going to do together. I would love some help from my fans. In the next chapter, Kai and Zane are going to have some bonding time. Any suggestions are welcome, but please keep them true to the characters. See y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter away!**

 **(Zane's POV)**

It has been about three days since Lloyd left to go back home. He told me that the next ninja that would come to see me and the dragons would bring food and medicine. I am glad that they want to help but I am worried that if they come too often then they will lead the humans to my home. I took a deep calming breath. If the dragons trust them, then I should trust them as well. My past with humans is not the happiest but I trust my friends. "Zane!" I heard someone shouted. I walked to the voice and saw that it was Kai, I think. "It's Kai, correct." He nodded. "Yeah, I'm Kai. The awesome fire ninja." I rolled my eyes. "I noticed. Lloyd told me about all of you the other day. He also said that you and the other ninja would bring me and the dragons food and medicine." Kai nodded. "Yeah, here we brought loads." He said as he set down a big bag. "Whoa. This is enough to last us for a good long while. Thank you, Kai."

"You're welcome, Zane." Kai said while smiling at me. I took the food and medicine to Blaze and Flare with Kai following me after I gave them the food and medicine, I started to saw Kai around to the other dragons.

"Wow, so this is where all dragons come from?" Kai asked me. "Yes, from what I have learned. All dragons are born here and they have the choice of living here or leaving to help those around Ninjago." I told him. After a few minutes of silence, Kai decided to ask me a question. "Hey, Zane, how well can you fight?" I looked at him confused. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I brought some wooden swords and other wooden weapons from our home. I wanted to see how well you could fight and we wanted to teach you some of our techniques." He told me. "You want to fight me?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. What kind of weapons do you have?" He smiled and showed me the many weapons he brought with him. I grabbed the shurikens because those were always my favorite weapon.

 **(Kai's POV)**

I am glad Zane wanted to spar with me a little but when he grabbed the shurikens I was a little surprised. I figured since this Zane was different from the Zane we remember he would want a different weapon. He instead choose the shuriken's which was his weapon before he died. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "Oh, nothing. I am choosing the sword. Where can we spar?" I asked him. "Here is fine. The dragons often spar to hone their fighting techniques and strengthen their skills as dragons." He told me. I nodded in understanding.

We both stood on opposite side staring at each other with intensity. 'It has been a long time since I have fought Zane. This will definitely be one weird fight.' I thought to myself. "Are you ready, Kai?" He asked me. "Ready to win!" I told him. "Don't be too sure of yourself. I have learned many fighting techniques from my parents and the dragons." He told me. Then he came at me. He threw one of his shurikens at me and I blocked it with my sword. I ran around him and hid in the bushes to do a sneak attack. As I was about to attack him, he used his tail wrapped it around me and threw me on the ground and defeated me. "What? How?" I asked him shocked that he was able to beat me. Now many of my students are able to defeat me that quickly even if I was going easy on them. "I could hear you breathing from behind the bushes and my enhanced eyesight helped as well." He told me. He helped me up and we shook hands. "I am impressed. I am a teacher back in Ninjago and not many of my students are able to defeat me." I told him.

"Thanks. You are welcome to stay the night. Lloyd did and as long as you don't bother the dragons, you are fine to rest here. Now I have some things I must take care of, please excuse me." He told me then he left to do what he needed to do.

Man, Zane definitely has some new fighting techniques and with him being a hybrid did help. Maybe Zane will want to come home with us and be on the ninja team with our kids. I shook my head. 'What am I doing? This isn't the Zane I remember. I can't keep hoping that he wants to live with us again.' Then I stopped in my thoughts when I remembered Zane said the dragons and his parents taught him some fighting techniques. "Where are Zane's parents?" I asked myself.

After a few minutes, Zane came back. "Hello, Kai. I am back. I just needed to grab some wood to make a fire so we don't get too cold. Is something wrong?" He asked me with concerned in his voice. "Zane, where are your parents? I know you live with the dragons but what about you parents?" I asked him and after I asked him his attitude change. "Gone. They are gone. I would prefer to not talk about them. Please." Zane said quietly trying to not cry. Now I felt sad for Zane, he must really miss his parents. "Okay, I won't talk about them anymore. So, what do you have to eat here?" I asked. He smiled.

 _Later that night_

 **(Zane's POV)**

Kai is very cool. He seems very hot headed and that's not because he can control fire. From what I have learned from Lloyd each of the ninja can control an element and he can control energy or the rest of the elements that the other ninja can control. Kai was sleeping and I again pulled out the photo in my pocket.

"I wish I could talk to both of you face to face again. I miss you so much. I truly feel that I can trust these humans. I never thought that I could ever trust humans again after what happened so long ago. But I am concerned about my dragon friends. The humans are coming one by one which is fine but I fear that if they come to often then they will expose my dragon friends and me to the humans of the village. I just hope that doesn't happen. Good night." Then I put the photo back in my pocket and went to sleep.

 **(No one's POV)**

The next morning Kai left and went back home leaving Zane alone with the dragons not knowing someone was watching from a distance. "Sir, I can see one of the ninja though I can't tell where he left from. But I am getting a better idea where the entrance might be. What are you orders?"

"… Keep watching… The ninja might not know it but they will lead us to the dragons and that hybrid brat and we will some rule Ninjago."

"Understood." Then he put away his walkie talkie and kept a close eye on Kai. Once he was out of sight, he moved to the last spot he saw him and prepared himself for the next ninja.

 **Next chapter is Cole. I would love at least one or two suggestions that Cole would love to do with Zane. Till then bye. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for Cole to hang out with our favorite hybrid ice ninja.**

 **(Cole's POV)**

It was my turn to hang out with Zane for a day. Kai and Lloyd told me that this Zane is very different from the Zane we remember but also the same. Zane must have been more human than we originally thought. I walked into Zane's home and I saw him playing with the younger dragons Lloyd told me about. I decided to bring a bunch of food because I wanted to see how good of a cook Zane was. If Zane was reborn, then he still might have all of his old cooking skills.

"Hey, Zane." I said as I walked up to him. "Hello, umm, Cole?" He asked hesitantly. "Yeah, that's me. I am solid as a rock. Pun intended." I said. Zane laughed a little. "Yeah." Then he noticed all my bags. "You have brought more food then what we need, why?" Zane asked confused. "Well, back home I help my wife cook sometimes and I thought you might want to try it." Zane smiled at that. "I loved to help my mom cook back home. It has been a while though but I would love to do it again." I know that I heard from Kai that Zane's said his parents are gone. I wonder what he means by that. "Well, I will give Blaze and Flare the food and medicine and we can do the cooking in after." I nodded and handed Zane the food and medicine.

Zane took it and left to see the dragons. I looked around and what I saw was pretty amazing. Kai and Lloyd were right. These dragons are pretty cool. Zane came back with an empty bag. "Hello, Cole. The dragons thank you for you and your friend's kindness for helping us. Why don't we get to cooking, Cole?" Zane told him. I nodded.

 **(Zane's POV)**

Cole and I went to my small home and we started a small fire. "Zane, I know the dragons have said you have lived here for three years but where did you live before that?" He asked me. "Around." I said simply. It was true. I just lived around. Or in my case pretty much everywhere. I really wish Cole would stop persisting in the matter. My past is not important. "Around? What do you mean?" He asked me. "Cole, I would not like to talk about it. I don't like to think about it." Cole nodded in understanding.

I looked in the bag and started to smell what Cole had brought for us. "What are you doing, Zane?" He asked. "I am smelling all the food you brought to see what we can cook. I think we can make a beef stew." I told him. "I like the sound of that." Cole asked me. "Thank you, Cole." I told him as I started to pick out ingredients. "Zane, how are we cutting everything and cook it?" Cole asked me. "I was going to use my claws to cut everything and I own some pots. I just need to find them." I told him as I picked up the ingredients I have chosen and set them on a small log.

I went to my belongings to find the pots I got from my… mom. I shook my head. I can't think about them now. Cole is here and I want to think about the beef stew and pie. I grabbed the pot and set it over the fire. "Do you need me to anything, Zane?" I looked at Cole. "Yes, I need this cup filled with water from the river over there." I said while handing Cole the cup and pointed to the river. He looked at the river and nodded. He took the cup and proceeded to fill it up. Meanwhile, I decided to start cutting the meat and vegetables with my claws. Luckily, I can extend my claws to cut up the vegetables. I cut them up quickly but the meat takes me a bit longer due its thickness. "I got the water, Zane. Should I pour it into the pot?" I turned to him. "Yes, Cole. I need one more cup then that will be good." Cole nodded and proceeded to get me more water. By the time I finished cutting the meat, Cole returned with the water and poured it into the pot. I then put all of the vegetables in the pot along with the meat. "Cole, did you bring any spices?" I asked him. "Yeah, I had to buy new ones so our kids, wives and Sensei won't suspect anything." Cole told me. 'So, they are being true to their word. They aren't going to tell anybody about the dragons.'

"Thank you, Cole." Cole looked at me confused as I was sniffing the spices. "For what?"

"For keeping the dragons a secret." Cole smiled at me. "You're welcome, Zane." I smiled back. After a few minutes of sniffing the spices, I got the ones I knew would be perfect for the beef stew. I put in the right amount of spices in the stew, stirred it, and decided to let it set. "We need to let it set for now. Meanwhile, I need to check up on the dragon eggs." I told him. "Dragons eggs?" I nodded. "Yes. I just need to see how they are doing. You can come if you want. Just be careful. Dragon eggs are not to be messed with and there are many traps and dangers leading to the eggs. By the time we return, the beef stew should be ready." Cole nodded then looked at me with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Traps? Dangers? All this to protect the eggs." I nodded. "Yes, dragon eggs are known as the strongest material on earth. Once the dragon hatches, the eggs shell becomes weak and will break at even the slightest touch. It's my job to make sure all the eggs are there and in case a baby dragon hatches." I told him. "Wow. I didn't know that about dragons." I nodded. "Yes, there is a lot about dragons that most humans and hybrids don't know." Cole then looked at me. "Maybe we should get going." He told him. I nodded and we left to check on the eggs.

 **(Cole's POV)**

I was so impressed with Zane. He does so much for the dragons and doesn't expect anything in return. Just like the Zane we used to know. It took us about thirty minutes to get to the dragon eggs. If Zane wasn't here to help me, I probably would have died. I walked into the cave and there were at least 100 eggs here. "Whoa. This in incredible." I breathed out. "Yes, I am always amazed every time I come in here. There are all least 50 different species of dragons in this cave alone. It seems all the eggs are still in the right place. Thank you for coming here, Cole." Zane told me. "You're welcome, Zane."

"We should get back. The beef stew should be done by now." I nodded in agreement and we left to get the food.

 _Later that night_

"Zane, that beef stew was amazing! I haven't had food like that in over 20 years." I told him. "You mean from your friend that I remind you of?" He asked me. I paled a bit. "Yeah, I guess. Our friend was a good cook." I told him. "I see… well, cooking was something I always enjoyed doing with my mother when I was young." Zane told me but I could tell there was some sadness in his voice. "Where are your parents?" I asked him. "As I told Kai, they are gone. I don't like to think about it too much. It is late. We should get some sleep." I nodded in agreement and laid down in the sleeping bag I brought and fell asleep.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I waited till Cole fell asleep and I checked on all the dragons as I do every night. When I was done, I went back to my makeshift bed and pulled out the photo in my pocket again. "You will never believe what today. I cooked food again. I haven't cooked in such a long time. I also showed another human the dragons eggs. I never thought I would show them the dragons eggs but I trust Cole. He is strong but in a gentle way." I sighed deeply. "I just wish you both were here to see me now. I miss you both. Good night." I then put the photo away, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

 **(No one's POV)**

The next morning Cole left the dragon home but unbeknownst to him. There was a figure watching from the distance. He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Sir, I think I have the entrance but I won't know until I see one more ninja. The blue ninja is the last one. After that, we will have the dragons and that rare hybrid brat. Your orders?" There was a moment of silence. "Keep watch and report back once you have confirmed the location."

"Yes sir."

 **Oh no. Whoever is watching from the shadows is getting closer to our cute hybrid ninja. We have Jay in the next chapter. I need something for him and Zane to do. Then after that is when things will get scary and sad but will turn out better in then end. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jay's turn!**

 **(Jay's POV)**

It was finally my turn to hang out with Zane. I was so excited. It has been 20 years since any of us has seen Zane. From what the others told me about Zane he seems to still be wary of us but he has been getting better. In fact, he is just like our kids back home. He just wants to have fun and be a kid but he can't. The others told me that he seems too concerned about the dragons to even be a kid. Maybe I can help with that, after all I am the fun parent. "Zane! Zane, where are you?" I called out. "Over here. Umm, Jay, right?" Zane asked. "That's me. The coolest ninja around and that's not because of my color." I joked. Zane laughed a little. "Right. Well, thank you for bringing the food and medicine for the dragons. You and your friends have been very helpful." Zane told me. "You're welcome, Zane. We know what it's like to be responsible for major things like this." I said. Zane smiled. "Thank you, but I don't know how long all of you can keep coming here."

"What do you mean?" I asked him feeling a little scared. "You all have helped me and the dragons greatly but..." He started. "But what?" I asked nervously. "I fear that the more all of you come here the greater the danger the dragons and I are in." He said. "Danger?" Zane nodded. "Yes, dragons can provide things that can be useful to both humans and hybrids that are years ahead of what you currently have in Ninjago." I nodded. "Okay, but what about you?"

 **(Zane's POV)**

I really wish Jay didn't ask me that question. I would have to half lie to him. "My knowledge of the dragons would put me in danger. I know everything about the dragons. How to use what they have and how to make it without dragons." I may have only half lied but I can't tell him the truth. I trust them but I don't fully trust them yet. Jay nodded. "Well, we can protect you. I know people who would be willing to protect you and the dragons."

"It won't be enough. There are many dragons here who hate humans. Many dragons who fear humans. Dragons who were once captured by humans and were tortured for months even years. I am sorry but I don't mind you and your friends visiting but just don't do it as often as each of you have been doing. One of you has come every week. I don't want to see my friends get hurt." I told him with a bit of fear and sadness in my voice. Jay put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I flinched a little but I don't think he noticed. "Zane, I am sorry. Us coming all the time must have really put a lot of stress on you. I will talk to the others about not coming as often." I looked at him. "Thank you, Jay. Now I really must get this medicine to Blaze and Flare. You can stay here while I do that."

 **(Jay's POV)**

I started to look around and the others were right. The dragons here are amazing. I wish Zane would let us help more but he is right. The dragons need to be protected by why? I thought dragons could protect themselves. Maybe there are people who know about the weaknesses of dragons. "I am back, Jay. Are we doing something together? For the others, I did something with them." I nodded. "Yeah, I actually brought some electronics for us to build something."

"Like new technology?" I nodded. "Yeah, I figured you might want to try it." I said happily. "Well, I don't know the new technology very well since I never leave the forest or the dragons. But trying it and learning more about it sounds nice." Zane said. "Great." I set my bag down and both Zane and I sat near each other to see what I brought. "I brought all kinds of cool stuff that I thought you might like. I even brought stuff to build a robot." I told him.

Zane smiled a little. "That sounds fun. How do you build one?" Zane asked. I was a little speechless at first but I shook it off. "Have you never seen a robot, Zane?" I asked. "No, I don't know anything about technology. I didn't grow up around that kind of stuff." Zane told me. I found it weird that Zane didn't grow up around all this technology but I guess Zane's parents weren't comfortable around it. "Zane, did your parents like technology?" I asked as I took out everything we needed for the robot. "I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" I asked. "Well, as I have told some of your friends earlier. My parents are gone. Please I don't want to talk about it anymore." Zane said sadly. "Okay. So, building a robot is pretty easy once you know what you are doing. First you need to know what you want him to look like or her." I started as I took a piece of paper and a pencil out. "How can a robot be a male or female? I thought they didn't have emotions." Zane said. "Actually, they can be male or female and they can express human emotion. I should know I have seen one myself." I knew that I had to be careful since Zane doesn't know that our friend was a nindroid. "How? Did you build it or did someone else?" Zane asked.

"The father of one of our friends used to build robots and he built one with human emotions. He was amazing but unfortunately, he is gone. Both of them are." I said. "Oh, I am sorry. So, building robots?" I smiled.

 _Later that night_

 **(Zane's POV)**

"I won't lie. Building robots was fun but very confusing." I told Jay. "Don't worry about it. When I was your age, I was confused about technology till I turned about 15." Jay told me. "Thanks, Jay. Though technology is not really my thing. Dragons and my ice powers are what I am really good at." Jay nodded. "Yeah, well, after building that robot I'm pretty tired. Good night, Zane."

"Good night, Jay." Then I waited for a few minutes till my sensitive hearing could tell that Jay was asleep. I went to check up on all the dragons. I know I do this every night but I have to. It makes me feel comfortable and it makes the dragons feel comfortable that they can see me before they go to sleep. I went back to my bed, sat down, and pulled the photo out of my pocket. "Hello, again. I hope that both of you are well. Where ever you are." I sighed deeply. "I wish I could talk to both of you. But I built a robot. He seems cool. My robot that is. It's not very good but I had no interest in technology. My dragon friends are more important to me. They are my family. I still think about both of you every day. I love you. Good night." I put the picture back into my pocket, curled up into a ball, and went to sleep.

 **(No one's POV)**

The next morning, Jay left the dragons home not knowing this would be the last time any of them would see the dragons again for a long time. A figure pulls out his walkie talkie out and speaks into it. "Sir, great news. I have secured the location of the dragons and the rare hybrid brat. It seems the ninja will not visit again for quite some time from what I am hearing from the Blue Ninja. Your orders?" He waited for a few minutes. "Come back to headquarters. We will prepare now and attack in the morning. Thanks to those ninja, we have located the dragons and their eggs even the hybrid. If we fail with the dragons, we can just capture the hybrid. And force him to reveal the dragon's secrets to us."

"Understood, sir." Then the figure left his position so that the next morning they can attack the dragons and Zane.

 **The next chapter is sad and scary. I was thinking about it and I was about to cry. But that is how I wanted to make the story. See y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. If I can get at least 5 or more reviews, then I will post the next chapter in two days. Guests can review as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I couldn't help myself. I just had to post this chapter. Here we go!**

 **(Zane's POV)**

I was sitting on the ledge watching the dragons fly around, racing one another, and just being happy. The ninja were a lot of help bringing the food and medicine but I feel like they came for me more. Why? Because I remind them of their friend. He wasn't a hybrid. And even if he was, he wasn't a hybrid like me. I sighed deeply. I pulled my photo out of my pocket and stared at it for a while. I still remembered when it was taken.

 _Flashback when the photo was taken_

 _I was young, maybe three or four, I will never forget that day. Because I lost my parents that day. My mother and father were so happy when I was born. One day when I was about three in a half, they wanted to take a photo in the forest I live in._

 _"_ _Zane, come here sweetie." My mother said. I walked up to walk happily. "Mommy, photo?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, your father is just trying to find a camera that works without stealing because?" "Stealing is wrong." I told her. "Good job." She is rubbing my head and I purred contently. She always knew my soft spot behind my ears. "I found one." My father said as he came running towards us. "It's a little broken but the photos are pretty good." He said. He set the camera on a stump and put a timer on it. We got into a position for us to get a good photo. "Here we go. Three, two, one." A bright flash shined through the whole forest._

A single tear fell. That was the last day I saw my parents alive. They were killed by humans and some hybrids who couldn't understand the love between my parents. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear anything till Silver pecked my ear. "Ouch, Silver, what is wrong?" He screeched in fear and looked at entrance. Using my enhanced sight, I saw humans entering the dragons home. "Oh, no." I whispered. I ran to the alarm. "Run! Everyone! Fly away! The humans found us!" Everyone then flew away in fear but it was too late. The humans have entered our home. They started to set the trees on fire. Soon everything was on fire. Smoke started to fill the air. "Silver, try and stop them." He nodded and flew to them. "Ha! You little brat! You can't stop us. We have been searching for this place for nearly 15 years and now thanks to your ninja friends we have found it. I gasped. 'I knew it. I never should have trusted them. No matter what the king and queen said.'

I shook my head and saw that all the dragons were gone. I sighed in relief that none of them were captured. "It doesn't matter if we didn't get any of the dragons, brat. We can still get you." I turned around and saw the mayor that ran the town I normally stole food from. I bared my fangs at him and bared my claws. "You will never capture me. You will never get the dragons. Nor their eggs." I told him. "Hmph. If you say so." I coughed. The smoke was getting to be too much for me. A branch fell from one of the trees that caught on fire and I took the opportunity to run away.

"Get him!" He shouted. Silver and I ran through the entrance and I climbed the trees to hide. I took this time to get some air but I couldn't. The mayor and his lackeys came out and started to set the forest on fire. I ran through the trees and Silver flew alongside me. I coughed more and more as I kept running. 'I can't do this forever. There's too much smoke.' My ear flickered and I successfully dodged a fire arrow. I can hear more coming. I can't stop no matter what. I have to keep running.

 **(The Mayor's POV)**

My minions kept firing arrows at the hybrid. "Stop. Eventually he will pass out from smoke inhalation and we will grab him. For now, let's go." Then we left.

 **(Cole's POV)**

Kai and I lost a game so we went shopping for the groceries. We were almost home when suddenly we saw the fire trucks leaving the fire stations. "What's going on?" Kai asked. "Not sure. We should probably hurry home. to we can help." We ran home. And everyone was in their ninja suits. "We need to leave. There is a forest fire that needs to be put out." Nya said. "Where is it?" I asked as I finished getting my suit on. "The same forest we found Zane in!" Jay shouted with fear in his voice.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I could hear some fire trucks on the way but I still kept running. The entire forest was in fire. Some embers fell on my skin and even my tail. I tried to use my ice powers but they didn't work. The fire is too intense for me to use them. I coughed again. I can hardly breath with all the smoke. I need to get to the ground but I am fearful that the mayor is still there. Waiting for me to pass out. I can't pass out now. I have to keep going. I stopped to talk to Silver, who flying beside me. "Silver, get out of here. Make sure the dragons and the eggs are safe. Cough, cough." I said. My throat is killing me. Smoke is everywhere. I pulled my hood up and hid my tail inside my jacket so I could protect it and my head. I could see in Silver's eyes that he didn't want to leave me but he knew that I wanted the dragons and the eggs to be protected so he left. I continued to run through the trees trying to get to safety.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We all rode our elemental dragons to the forest. 'Zane is in danger and it's all our fault. Jay told us that Zane was fearful of us visiting too much. And he was right. I hope the dragons got to safety.'

"Guys, you never told us what happened to Zane? I know he escaped from the house. Is he in the forest?" Nya asked. "Yes, but we can't tell you anything unless Zane wants us too." Cole said. We got off our dragons and walked up to the firefighters. "How is putting the fire out going?" I asked the chief. "It's going a lot slower then we want. We don't even know how it started. All the animals left but we have no idea if there are any people or hybrids in there. The fire is too dangerous for any us to get any closer." He told me. "We'll go in. Kai and Nya are the fire and water ninjas. They can help us find any humans or hybrids."

"Good luck, green ninja." I nodded and we all entered the forest. "Zane!" Jay shouted. "Zane! Where are you?!" Kai shouted. "Zane is in this forest?!" Nya shouted as she was putting out some of the flames. "Nya, it's a long story. Right now, we need to find Zane. Whoever started this fire must be after him." I told her. She groaned in frustration. "Fine, but you all better explain everything once we get back home." She told us. We all nodded.

 **(Zane's POV)**

My movements were getting slower. I was so tired. I can hardly breath but I can't stop. I coughed again but it was worse then last time. I kept jumping from tree to tree then I jumped to the next tree but my footing failed and I didn't land on the branch. I used my claws to catch myself. I sighed in relief when I didn't fall in the snow or ground now. I started to climb the tree but I started to see black spots. "Zane?!" "Zane?! Where are you?!" I turned my head to the voices. "Mother… Father…" I whispered. I can't hold on. I let go and fell into freezing water below. I saw a figure jump into the water and they tried to grab my hand. 'Mother… Father…' Then everything went to black.

 **Dang. I am cruel. Poor Zane. Will he be okay? Who saved him? Was it his mother?! Or his father?! Or someone else?! You won't know till the next chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Remember anyone can review. Guests included. See y'all later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Left y'all on an epic cliffhanger. I just had to. Cliffhangers are what keep my readers on edge.**

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We were all trying to put out the fire and search for Zane. Jay went to the dragon entrance but all the dragons were gone. Hopefully none of them were captured. "Zane!" "Zane! Where are you?!" We all were calling for him but he wasn't answering. He was either scared or passed out from smoke inhalation. I was looking around when I found him on a tree just hanging onto it with his claws. "Zane!" I shouted. He turned around and whispered something but I couldn't hear. The others spotted him as well. We all ran over to him but he fell into the frozen pond by the tree he was hanging onto. Without thinking twice, I jumped into the pond to save him. It was freezing. It didn't probably bother Zane but with him being in the fire for who knows how long. It's really bad. I grabbed his hand and started to swim up to the surface. I coughed as I started to swim to shore. "Lloyd, you know I am the water ninja. I could have taken care of that." Nya told me. "I forgot, Nya. Sorry." I told her as I climbed out of the water. Zane coughed out any water in his lungs but he was colder than normal. "We need to get Zane out of here. Now!" I said with urgency in my voice. The others nodded in agreement and we left. I carried Zane in my arms. Fire was everywhere but most of it was gone. Kai and Nya were at the front taking care of the fire around us. Cole was helping as well. It was my job to keep Zane at normal body temperature as we left the forest.

For what seemed like hours, we finally made it out of the forest. "We found a hybrid child. He needs medical attention now." I told the firefighters. They wanted to take him out of my hands but I told them that I would hold him. They put an oxygen mask on Zane's face as we sat down on the truck with a blanket around both me and Zane. Zane was still passed out. I put my hand on his forehand and it was hot. "He's burning up with a fever." I whispered. "Green ninja, the ambulance should be here in a very soon to take both you and the hybrid to the hospital. From what you told me about him being in the fire and falling in frozen pond. He will need medical attention right away." The fire chief told me. I nodded in understanding. "Zane, please be okay. The dragons need you. We need you. Ever since you sacrificed yourself over 20 years things have been different. You may now be a hybrid but nothing about you has changed. You still put others before yourself. You protect those who cannot protect themselves. Please be okay." I said to Zane while hugging him gently with some tears falling from my eyes. Zane was like my big brother. All of the ninja were but Zane more than the others. Zane was kind and was very nice to me. Even before I changed ages when I was younger and before I learned that I was the green ninja. "Green Ninja, the ambulance is here." The fire chief told me. I nodded in understanding. Zane and I went into the ambulance. I didn't want to let Zane go but Zane needs help. I set him down on the gurney and the doctors hooked him up to an IV, a different oxygen mask, and put a damp towel on his forehead. "How is he?" I asked worried. "He has bad hypothermia, smoke inhalation, a broken arm and bruised ankle, possible burns on his tail, head, and ears, and a bad fever. How long was he in the fire?" They asked me. "I don't know. Will he be okay?" I asked nervously. "Your son looks like a fighter. He will be fine." One of them said.

I was a little shocked at first but I shook it off. "Zane is not my son. He is a friend." I told them. Now they were surprised. "Really? You acted like he was your son for a minute there." They said. "Sorry. He's not. Just someone who is concerned about him."

The rest of the ride to the hospital was quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor that was connected to Zane. We arrived at the hospital was the rolled Zane into the surgery room. I followed with quick pursuit. "Sorry, sir but you can't go any further." A tiger hybrid told me. "But I have to be with him!" I said clearly upset. "I am sorry but our doctors will do their best to help your son as much as they can." He told me. 'Why is everyone thinking that Zane's my son?' I thought to myself. "Zane is not my son." I told him. "Well, either way you can't go back there. They will do everything they can to make sure that he gets better." He told me calmly. That still didn't reassure me.

 **(No one's POV)**

In the surgery room, the doctors were with Zane making sure that he was going to stay alive. "All right, what have we got?" A dove hybrid said. "A 9 or 10-year-old snow leopard hybrid. The ninja found him the in the forest fire just moments ago. He has smoke inhalation, hypothermia, a broken arm and bruised ankle, possible burns on his tail, head, and ears, and a bad fever." A human doctor told her. "Okay, we need to give him oxygen, check his arms and ankle, take care of his burns, and give him something for his hypothermia and fever." The doctors started to check all over Zane. "We need to remove his jacket." The dove hybrid said. As she started to unzip the jacket, Zane's hand went up to stop her. "No… please… stop…" Zane whispered out. "Hey it's okay, sweetheart. We need to remove your jacket to check your body for any injuries." A human doctor said to him. "You…can't…my…" Zane passed out again. He was very weak from the fire. "He's a fighter. I know he will make it." They knew Zane didn't want his jacket off but his health was more important than his wants. They removed his jacket and what they saw shocked them. "I didn't think these kinds of hybrids existed." A surprised human doctor said. "Either way, he needs our help. The ninja probably don't know about this and we must keep it that way." The dove hybrid said. The other doctors nodded in agreement and continued to check Zane for any other injuries.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I was in the waiting room pacing back and forth. I was so worried about Zane. As I was pacing, the others came in. The fire is out but most of the forest was badly damaged. How is Zane?" Kai asked. "Still in surgery. They thought that Zane was my son." I told them. "Well, besides Zane being a hybrid you two do kind of look alike." Nya said. "I guess so. But I am concerned about Zane. I hope he is okay." I said while looking at the surgery doors.

 **(No one's POV)**

The doctors were still checking on Zane. "How is he?" The dove hybrid asked. "Still suffering from smoke inhalation and dehydration. He needs more IV bags." A human doctor said. They looked at Zane's current IV bag and it was nearly empty. "How is it nearly empty? It has only been five minutes!" She shouted. "Due to him being what he is, he must burn through calories faster than any hybrid I have ever seen." A lizard hybrid said. "Well, we need to connect him to at least five for now." The dove hybrid said. The doctors then connected Zane to five IV bags to Zane. 'Young one, I know you are weak, but I can see that you are a fighter. Don't quit. Never quit.' The dove hybrid thought to herself.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

After at least another hour or so, a dove hybrid named Harmony came out and walked over to us. "Are you the ninja?" She asked. "Yes, we are. Is Zane alright?" I asked as I got out of the seat I was sitting in. "He is fine. He has a broken arm, a twisted ankle, some minor burns on his tail, head, and ears, hypothermia, bad smoke inhalation, and a fever but we have reduced that. This snow leopard hybrid is a fighter. He refused to quit. Even woke up a few times as we were checking on him. He will need to stay here for a least a week but you may go see him." She told us. She lead us to Zane's room and we all sighed in relief when we saw him but at the same time we were freaked out.

Zane had a cast on his right arm and on his left ankle. His tail was wrapped as well as his ears. He had several IV bags connected to him. Basically, Zane looked worse for wear. "You said his name was Zane but I checked all the hospitals but I couldn't find his birth certificate. He also is malnourished. He needs to eat more. It seems that he doesn't eat a whole lot. Also, when he leaves, there is medicine that he will need to take. I don't know much about him but I can tell that all of you care for him. But he will need to be put into a foster home till we can locate his parents. I will leave you all alone now." Before she left I stopped her. "Why does Zane have all those IV bags?" I asked. "He has a very high metabolism. He needed more than one connected to him. I should be going. I have other patients." She said then she left. Then I remembered what she said, Zane doesn't have a birth certificate. How? Zane is a hybrid now, not a nindroid, so how does he not have a birth certificate. I will have to ask him later.

We all looked at Zane worried. "This is all our fault. If we didn't follow Zane to his home, or bring him to our home none of this would have happened." I said clearly upset. "Lloyd, none of us knew that this would happen." Kai said as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "But we could have prevented it. We were all so desperate to see Zane that we grew careless about looking around us. I just entered his home without even looking at my surroundings." Jay pointed out. "We all missed Zane so much that we didn't even think about him." Cole said. "Guys, are you going to tell me what is going on?!" Nya shouted. "Shh!" A cat doctor said as she was passing by. "Sorry."

"Nya, we want to tell you but we promised Zane." Jay said hoping to not get slapped by Nya. "But even some promises have to be broken." I said. I sighed deeply. 'Zane, please forgive us.' I thought to myself. "Nya, it's a long story." I started.

 **That's it for now. I love leaving y'all in cliffhangers anyway see y'all later. I have school very soon. Due to my major in college, I start this Friday so updates will be slower. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**In this chapter, there will be very cute moments between Lloyd and Zane. Here we go!**

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

It took us at least an hour to explain everything to Nya about the dragons and what Zane would do for them. "So, Zane only stole all that food and medicine for the dragons?" Nya asked. "Yeah, pretty much. Zane did whatever he could to protect the dragons and now the dragons are who knows where." Jay said. "Yeah, for all we know all the dragons have been captured or worse!" Cole shouted. "Shh!" I said and pointed to a sleeping Zane. "Sorry." Cole said quietly. "Poor Zane. He is so weak and ill. Did the doctors say when he will get better?" Nya asked worried. "No, they did all they could. Zane is a ninja. He protected the dragons and is still fighting. I know Zane can do it." I said while looking at Zane.

The others left after another hour, but I stayed. I can't explain it but I needed to stay. I requested a cup of cool water. I ripped a piece of cloth from my ninja suit, got it wet, wrung it out, and dabbed it slowly on Zane's head. Zane is still burning up. I wanted to help reduce his fever and I have seen the others do this with their kids. 'Please get better soon Zane.' I thought to myself. I set the wet cloth down and started to brush my hand through Zane's hair. Then I remember that most cats like it when you pet their ears. I put my hand behind one of Zane's ears and started to scratch it. I heard something that sounded like an engine then I looked at Zane and it was him purring. 'Zane must really like that.' I thought to myself. "I see the other ninja left." I nearly jumped out of my seat at the voice. I turned around and saw Harmony. "Oh, hi. Sorry, you startled me. But yeah, the other ninja left. They have family and other duties to take care of." I said.

"Well, Zane will be just fine. I was able to get him a social security number but unless I know who his parents are and the day he was born, I can't complete his birth certificate." She said. "I see." I said quietly. "You know. He could stay with you and the other ninja till he finds a suitable home. I can already see that you care for him and not just like a friend." She said while looking at Zane's IV bags. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. She giggled a little. "Well, I have been a doctor for several years and I know a father figure when I see one. You care for Zane like he is your son. You didn't want to leave his side no matter what. You drove up here with him and you rescued him from the fire and freezing lake, if I'm not mistaken. I have two kids myself and their father would do all that just for them. Well, I'll be back. Zane will need more IV bags soon and he should be waking up in the morning. I'll let you stay here the night if you want to that is." Then she left. 'That's why everyone thought Zane was my son. I cared for him like a father would.' I smiled to myself. 'Father…'

 **(The Mayor's POV)**

I was sitting in my office waiting for my minions to bring me the hybrid brat. I heard a door open. "Well?" I asked. "No sign of the hybrid. We looked everywhere even in the lakes and ponds. He is nowhere to be found." One of my minions told me. "How did he escape? He was in that fire for over an hour. He should have passed out from smoke inhalation." I said to myself. "Sir, not to interrupt but when the fire department arrived to put out the fire, the ninja were also with them. So, the ninja must have saved him."

"So, the ninja have my prize. We need to get him back. They must have taken him to the hospital. Kidnapping him from the hospital will be impossible but taking him from their home might be easier. I need privacy. I need to make our next plan of attack. Leave me." Then my minions left me alone.

'Soon I will have the secrets of the dragons and the rarest hybrid in all of Ninjago.'

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I woke up feeling so uncomfortable. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes and looked around then I remembered. 'Zane!' I looked down and Zane was still sleeping peacefully. I sighed in relief. "Lloyd, did you stay here all night?" I turned around and saw Sensei Wu. I smiled and looked back to Zane. "Yeah, I couldn't leave Zane. I can't explain it but I feel something for Zane. Not like love like love for a girl or the other ninja but something else." I told him. "Maybe you have a certain love for Zane like your father, mother, and I have for you." Sensei Wu said. "You mean like a father son love?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes, you haven't found the right girl yet nor do you have children. But I can see that you love the kids back home but I can see that you want one of your own. Even if you don't know it yet." He said.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe." I said. "Think about it, okay?" I nodded then Sensei Wu sat down in a chair near Zane's bed. It was quiet for a few minutes except for the beeping of the heart monitor. "How is Zane?" He asked breaking the silence. "They said that he has smoke inhalation, burns on his tail, ears, and head, dehydration, a mild fever, a broken arm, and a twisted ankle. But he has been fighting it all since he got here." I told him without looking away from Zane. "Zane is a fighter. He always has been. No matter what he is or what he looks like." He told me. Then I remembered Zane's powers. "Sensei, Zane can control ice." I told him. "I know our Zane can control ice but why are you telling me this?" He asked. "No, Sensei. This Zane has the ice element. I saw it back in the dragons' home. He nearly used it to freeze Jay." I said.

 **(Sensei Wu's POV)**

I was baffled. How can this Zane have the power of ice? The true wielder of the ice died years ago. He never married or had kids. Maybe he kept them a secret but the ice wielder was not a hybrid or maybe he hid it from all of us as well. "Sensei, how can this Zane have the powers of ice? I thought the true wielder of ice died years ago." Lloyd said clearly confused as much as I was. "I am not too sure myself but maybe this Zane knows the answer. We can ask him later." I said. Lloyd nodded.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

For the past few hours, everyone has been coming giving Zane: gifts, cards, and so much more to make him feel better. Even the kids helped as well. Zane still had no change even when they changed his IV bags and gave him medicine for his fever and injuries. The hospital was nice enough to give me food. Since I haven't left Zane's side since he left surgery. Maybe they are all right, maybe I do care for Zane like a son but I don't know how he feels about me. I was taken out of my thoughts by a groaning sound. I looked and Zane was stirring. 'Zane is waking up!' I thought happily to myself. I left the room for a few seconds. "Harmony! Zane is waking up!" She came in with her human friend, April. "Lloyd, this is April. My good friend and she was in the surgery room with Zane." She said. "Lloyd, it's an honor to meet you." She said. "You as well." Then we walked back into the room. Maybe now things can start to get better.

 **Zane wakes up… In the next chapter. See y'all then. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love that everyone loves my story. Makes me so happy! And it is my complete intention for Lloyd to adopt Zane but it won't be as easy as you think.**

 **(Zane's POV)**

I opened my eyes a little. Everything was so bright and my whole body ached. 'Why do I feel horrible?' I thought to myself. My eyes opened again and I saw white everywhere. 'Where am I?' Then I remember what happened. 'The dragons! I need to find them and Silver.' I tried to get up but I couldn't. "Whoa, sweetheart, you need to get some rest. You have been through a lot these past few days." I turned to the voice and it was a dove hybrid. 'I'm safe. Mother always said the dove hybrids are peaceful and healers.' I looked around the room and I saw Lloyd and another human. 'I don't trust humans nor the ninja.' The Dove Hybrid then removed the mask on my face so I could talk better.

"Zane, are you okay? We checked to see if the dragons were okay but they were all gone." Lloyd whispered to me so only I could hear. 'Why is he asking? Maybe he wasn't involved.' I could tell that Lloyd was concerned and clearly didn't know what happened to the dragons. Thank goodness for sensitive hearing. "I am fine. Just tired." I said hoarsely. I groaned. My throat hurts really bad. "Would you like some water?" I nodded. They got a cup of water and allowed me to drink it. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked in a much clearer voice. Then I noticed then casts on my arm and leg. "What is this on my arm and leg?" I asked clearly confused. "You were in a forest fire. The ninja saved you and put out the fire. No one else was hurt but you are very lucky to be alive. You were in the fire for a long time and then you fell into a frozen lake. That kind of temperature change could have been life threatening. But for now, you are in the hospital. You should be able to leave by the end of the week but I need to ask you a few questions." The dove hybrid told me. "What kind of questions?" I asked. "Well, I am in the process of making you a birth certificate and I need to know who your parents are and where they are." She said. "No. I am not telling you anything. I don't need help nor is it wanted. I just want to go home."

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I was so frustrated. Why doesn't Zane want any help? "Lloyd, I would like to speak to Zane alone for a few minutes. Could you wait outside his room?" I nodded and left. They closed the door and I proceeded to get both me and Zane something to eat.

 **(Zane's POV)**

'What do that want from me that required Lloyd to leave?' I thought to myself. The dove hybrid sat on the bed. "Zane, my name is Harmony and this is my friend, April. We and a few other hybrids and humans helped you get better. We had to remove your jacket, shirt, and pants to check you for injuries." Now I was afraid. "You removed my jacket?!" She nodded. "Yes. We know about them. No one else does. Not even the ninja." She told me. Now I was truly afraid. They were going to hurt me. "Zane, no one is going to hurt you. We just thought you would like to know." She told me calmly. "Zane, your clothes are in this room. But you need new ones. Those aren't going to fit you forever." Harmony told me. I crossed my arms. "I can try." I said stubbornly. "Zane, it's just you, me, and April. Any information you give us will stay in this room. But you need a birth certificate. I just need to know your parents' names, day of your birth, and where you parents are right now." She told me. I looked into their eyes. I didn't see any malice or hate towards me. Just a want to understand me. I sighed. "Ok, my parents name are Zoey and Adam Julien. I think I was born on December 21, 2024 and my parents are dead. They died seven years ago." They nodded as they wrote down the information. "Okay, Zane, we will only tell the ninja anything unless you want us to tell them. Now I have no idea what you were hiding or why it is so important but I know this. I can see that you have good friends and I can tell that your parents loved you. The ninja want to help you. They have saved Ninjago many times. Now you should get some rest. I will be back later with some medicine and food for you." I nodded. I yawned loudly. I never realized how tired I was. 'Please let the dragons be safe.' I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I got myself something to eat and I felt so much better. I also got Zane something but by the time I got back to the room Zane was fast asleep. I smiled. 'Zane is so cute when he is asleep.' I looked over and I saw some of his clothes. Mainly his jacket, socks, and shoes. 'Man, Zane really needs new clothes. I think these are still the same clothes Zane wore when we first met him.' I have so many questions on my mind. Why does Zane not have a birth certificate? If his parents are dead, then how did they die or are they even dead? How does Zane have ice powers? Are the dragons okay? I pinched my head to relive a headache. I can ask Zane these questions later.

 _One week later_

 **(No one's POV)**

After being in the hospital for a whole week, Zane was finally leaving. Due to his injuries, he had to be in a wheelchair. Lloyd stayed in the hospital most of the time that Zane was there. Of course, he went home to get a proper good night sleep and a shower. When Zane learned that he had to stay with the ninja, he was not happy at all.

 **(Zane's POV)**

Lloyd brought me back to his home and I was less than happy. I don't want to be with the ninja and their families. I want to go home. I live in the forest away from all humans and hybrids. They will never understand me nor the love between my mother and father. "So, Zane, how are you feeling?" Lloyd asked me as he brought me back to the room I last stayed in. "Fine. I want to go home." I told him. "Zane, we don't know where the dragons ran off to. We don't even know if they were captured." He said. "They were not captured. They all escaped but I must go back. The dragon eggs are still there." I said with urgency in my voice. "Zane, we want to help you but you have to help us."

"NO! It is your fault that the dragons are gone. I lost my family again! I will never trust you or the ninja ever again!" I shouted angrily. Lloyd sighed. "Okay." Lloyd helped me on the bed and left me alone in my thoughts. I flicked my tail and ears in anger. I should have never trusted the ninja. I sighed in defeat. I brought my knees closer to me and curled my tail around me. 'Why do I keep losing my family?' I thought to myself with tears in my eyes.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I closed Zane's door and sighed in defeat. "Zane is so mad at all of us. I don't know how we can help him. I am glad that none of the dragons were captured but they are probably never going back to their original home. I don't even know how we're going to get Zane to trust us again." I said to myself.

 **(?'s POV)**

'Uncle Lloyd and the others may not be able to gain Zane's trust but maybe we can.' A figure thought to himself as he left to talk to his cousins about their new guest.

 **Leaving it at that for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**What Zane is hiding will remain a mystery till…. I feel like telling. No clue when I will reveal it but it will make all y'alls minds be blown. Back to the story!**

 **(Nic's POV)**

I know I shouldn't have been watching Uncle Lloyd when he put Zane back in the guest room but I think we might be able to help. From what I have learned from other hybrid kids, most hybrids trust young kids since they like everyone they meet. "Ok. I am calling this meeting to order." I shouted. "Nic, why are you shouting?" My brother, Xander, asked. "Yeah, it's just us." Jason said while holding Nyla. "Sorry, got over excited. Anyway, remember Zane?" I asked. "You mean the white ninja or the hybrid?" Skye asked. "The hybrid."Everyone nodded. "Well, he's back and he needs our help." Everyone looked at me confused. "Nic, why would Zane need our help? Isn't that our parents job?" Kayla asked. I nodded. "Yes, but I saw on the news and overheard Uncle Lloyd talking. Zane was caught in a forest fire and was injured. Zane is living with us but he doesn't trust anyone. I think that we might be able to help."

"How?" Everyone asked me. I smiled. "Well, to start, we need Nyla." Jason looked at me angrily. "What?!" He shouted. "Hear me out! Look, Zane doesn't trust anyone but I think he will trust us." Skye and Kayla looked at me. "How? If he doesn't trust our parents then how are we going to get him to trust us?" Skye asked. "Well, from what I have heard from my hybrid friends from school, some hybrids trust kids our age but mostly Nyla's age. They don't know what could be scary. Nyla loves everyone she meets. I think we should send her on her first mission. Operation: Ice Ninja Trust." I said confidently. "Worst title ever." Xander told me. "I know but Zane needs our help. Our parents are treating him like the Zane they know. We should just treat him like he is his own person." Everyone looked each other and nodded. "Okay, but what if Zane hurts Nyla?" Jason asked as he set Nyla down to play with her toys. I haven't thought about that. "Hmm. Let's wait till then, okay?" Jason nodded. "Okay." Jason said. Then he walked over to his little sister. "Nyla, ready for your first mission?" Jason asked. "Yay! Mission, Jay!" She said happily. 'I hope this works. Zane needs friends to trust.'

 **(Zane's POV)**

I never left my spot even when Lloyd left me alone. I just want to go home. I curled up in a tighter ball and started to cry. I miss my family, both of them. I am alone again. Why do I keep losing the ones I love? I wiped the tears from my eyes with my good arm. I should heal in a few weeks. I heard the door open. "Go away, Lloyd. I don't want to talk to you." I said without turning around. "Kitty!" My eyes widen at the new voice. I turned around and saw a toddler. She looked about two years old. I smiled. Kids are nice. "Hello, little one." I said softly. "Kitty!" She kept calling me kitty. "I guess I am a kitty. I am a snow leopard." I told her as I picked her up with my tail and good arm and set her on the bed. "Kitty!" She shouted again as she hugged me. 'Guess there is no stopping her calling me kitty.' I thought to myself. "Okay, I am Kitty. What is your name?" I asked. "Nyla!" She said. I can't explain it but I just like kids. She just sees me as a normal human just with animal parts. "Well, Nyla, my real name is Zane but you can call me Kitty." I told her. "Kitty!"

 **(Jason's POV)**

I was watching from the door to Zane's room and Nic was right. Zane does trust kids Nyla's age. We just have to slowly get him to trust us. "I know you are out there." I heard Zane say. I opened the door and came in. "Sorry, Nyla really wanted to meet you. She really likes new people." I told him. He smiled and looked back at Nyla. "My name is Jason. I'm Nyla's older brother. I already know that your name is Zane." I told him. "Yes, it seems everyone knows my name quite well." He said sadly. Nyla started to play with Zane's tail. "Well, I only know your name is Zane because I heard it from the ninja. Sure, you have the same name as their friend but I didn't know him. You aren't him. So, I should treat you like you are your own person." Zane looked at me in shock. I guess he doesn't get treated nicely very much. "Oh, thank you. I know nothing of the white ninja." He told me. "Me, neither. I only know from what I hear in stories." I told him as I grabbed a chair from the desk in the room and sat down near his bed. It was silent between the two of us for a while. "Zane, I have some new clothes that should fit you. I heard you were in a fire. New clothes should help." I told him. Zane looked at his pants, socks, and shoes. "I guess so."

"Zane, do you need help with removing your jacket?" He looked at me angrily but with fear in his eyes. "NO! I mean, no. I have my own reasons for not removing my jacket." He told me. 'Zane is hiding something. I just know it.' I thought to myself. "Story time, Kitty." Zane looked at me confused. "Oh, Nyla wants you to read her a story."

"…No…" I looked at Zane in shock. He loves Nyla. I can tell that but why won't he read? "Why?" I asked. Zane bit his lip looking like he was thinking of an answer. "I…um… am still tired from my time in the hospital. If neither of you would mind, I would like to get some sleep." Zane said. I nodded. "Okay. We can bring you something to eat later or maybe my cousins will." Zane nodded. "That would be nice." Then Zane laid down and went to sleep.

"No story time?" Nyla asked. "No, Nyla. Kitty is very sleepy. Maybe tomorrow." She nodded. "Okay." She said disappointed. I walked back into the main playroom and everyone surrounded me. "Well, how did it go? Did he hurt Nyla?" Everyone kept bombarding me with questions. "Okay. Okay. Let me set Nyla down." I set her down near her toys. "Nic, your plan worked. Zane really likes Nyla. I even went in there and we pretty much had a full conversation." Nic jumped in excitement. "Yes! I knew it would work." The twins looked at Nic. "No, you didn't." Nic blushed. "But..." Everyone now looked at me. "When Nyla wanted Zane to read her a book, he refused. He spent nearly a minute trying to think of a reason not to read to Nyla." I told them. "Why?" Xander asked. "I'm not sure…" I said quietly. Then Skye gasped in realization. "Maybe… Zane can't read…" Now we all looked at Nyla. "What do you mean? How can Zane not know how to read?" Kayla asked. "Think about it. From what Jason told us, Zane really loves Nyla. Also, from what I have heard our parents say, Zane has been living in the forest for his whole life, so maybe he was never taught. I don't think he wanted to say no but he was afraid to say that he can't read." Skye said.

"I don't know, but one thing I do know is that we can't tell our parents anything about what we're are doing." Nic told us. We all nodded in agreement. We tell our parents a lot but this is something we can never tell them.

 **Bam! I finally added the Ninja Kids! Took me 16 chapters to make them big characters. I already have a plan for all of them. Man, this is probably going to be my longest story… Yay! Such much cute hybrid Zane!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with a new chapter! Here we go!**

 **(Zane's POV)**

Breath in and out. Inhale, exhale. It has been a week since I left the hospital and started to live the ninja. I need to control my anger. My anger can get out of control and I can't get to mad or I could really hurt someone. I need to meditate in order to keep calm. I opened my eyes feeling calmer than I ever I been since I left the hospital. I signed sadly. I really wish I could have read to Nyla but I can't read.

 **(Skye's POV)**

I was in mine and Kayla's room getting some books, paper, and pencils for Zane. Since I figured out that Zane might not be able to read, we all agreed that Kayla and I should teach him how. "Skye, are you sure about this? I don't want to judge Zane but if he figures out the we are the kids of the ninja then he may not react well." Kayla told me. "I know he might not be happy but I am 100% sure about this. Zane needs our help. Our parents aren't treating Zane like he is a completely different person. Something they treat him like the Zane they knew. The Zane they knew is gone. We need to help him. And, hey, who knows? Maybe if Zane wants he can join us. After all, we are going to be the next protectors of Ninjago once our parents retire." I told her. "I guess so. But we don't even know who will get which powers. I might get Dad's or you might get his or one of us might get Mom's." Kayla said.

"No, we don't but still, we should help Zane. He's our friend and we need to be there for him. Now let's go. I have everything we need to help Zane learn how to read and write." I told my sister. She nodded in agreement and we left our room. We walked to Zane's room in silence and we knocked on the door.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I was sitting in silence completely bored. I have absolutely nothing to do. When I lived in the forest I had fun every day and now living here I have nothing to do. I sighed in boredom. I kinda wish that the ninja's kids would come back again. I know that they're the kids of the ninja but I don't hate them. Kids aren't always like their parents. I sat in silence till I heard a knock on the door. The knock was not like the normal knocks from the ninja or their wives who come on sometimes. Two girls came in and I could tell that they were twins. "Hi, Zane. I'm Skye and this is my sister, Kayla." Skye said. "Hello." I said. "Zane, do you know how to read or write?" Skye asked me. My eyes widened and I flinch a little. How did they figure it out? "I am guessing but your small flinch that would be a yes. Would you like to learn how? Kayla and I can teach you how. Besides, I bet you're bored just sitting in here doing nothing all day." Skye said. I blushed a bit. "Yeah, it's boring just sitting in here doing nothing all day. Not really what I'm used to." They smiled at me. "Well, let's get started." Kayla said as they grabbed some chairs, brought them near my bed, and opened their books so I could learn how to read.

 _Several Hours Later_

Kayla and Skye were in my room helping me learn how to read. I was now able to read some children's books and some big books but I still need help. I also learned how to write my name and the alphabet which was very helpful. They were about to leave before I stopped them. "Thank you for helping me." I said. "You're welcome, Zane. You're our friend and we want to help you. Human or hybrid, you are still human to us." Kayla said happily. I had some happy tears in my eyes. "Thank you. You and your cousins are my friends as well. And I know that you are the ninjas kids but I am not mad at you for not telling me. You were afraid that I would be mad at you too but I'm not. You are treating me like I'm a different person while your parents have been treating me like the Zane they knew. Maybe I could meet your other cousins tomorrow." I said. They looked at each other and smiled. "Of course, maybe you could also meet Sensei Wu." Skye said. "Sensei Wu?" I said curiously. "Yeah, he's really nice and I think he would like to see you again." I smiled. "Sure, that sounds nice." Then Skye and Kayla left.

 _The Next Morning_

I am definitely feeling better than I have been thanks to everyone seeing me. It has been a long time since I have been treated nicely by humans. It feels good. As I was sitting on my bed thinking to myself and practicing my writing I heard a knock on my door. I smelled and it was someone new. They entered the door and I recognized the human. "Hello, Zane. I never properly introduced myself. I am Sensei Wu." He said. "Yes, I remember you. Skye and Kayla also talked about you." He smiled at me. "I see. I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some breakfast and some tea." I looked at him confused. "Tea? Like flavored water?" I asked confused. He laughed a bit. "Something like that. Tea, in ancient times, is considered to be herbal medicine for the mind, body, and soul. Plus, it tastes good." He said as he set the tray of food on my bed and poured me a cup of tea. "Thank you, Sensei Wu." I said as I picked up the cup with my good hand and drank it. "I like it. I haven't had something this tasty in a while." I said as I drank the rest of the tea. "I am glad you like it, Zane."

Sensei Wu reminds me of my father. Peaceful, kind, and understanding. "Zane, I know you miss the dragons but the ninja are not at fault." Sensei Wu said after a few moments of silence between us. "…I know… but they lead some very evil humans to their home and now the dragons will never come back. It like I lost my family all over again." I said sadly. "It is hard when you lose your family. My father and mother died many years ago but they are not gone." I looked at him confused. "Of course they are gone. If they are dead then they are gone." I told him. He shook his head. "No. They will always be in here and in here." Sensei Wu said as he gestured to his head and heart. "My parents will always be alive in my memories and in my heart. Just like yours." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you." I said with happy tears in my eyes. "You're welcome, Zane." After a few more minutes of talking with Sensei Wu, he left. I pulled my photo out of my jacket and smiled warmly. "Mother, father, I know it's been a while since I have talked to you but I miss you but now I know that you aren't truly gone. You're still here with me, protecting me and trying to make sure that I am happy. Maybe I finally found a family. I love the dragons and I miss them terribly but at the same time I always felt out of place. Here, I feel like I am at home with you again. Maybe, this is my new family."

 **(Mayor's POV)**

I was sitting in my office watching the security cameras I placed outside the ninja's home. I watch as that hybrid brat was having fun with the children. There is only one way I can get that hybrid to talk and that is to kidnap him and all of the ninja's children. Shouldn't be too hard. All I need is Vengestone, the plan to capture all of them, and for them all to be in the room at the same time.

 **That's is for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review! Anyone can review! Guests included! Please tell me what you think! You can even guess what might happen next or in the future. It just might happen. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter begin!**

 **(Xander's POV)**

I'm glad that Zane sees us as his friends but now it was mine and Nic's turn to visit Zane. Zane just got back from the hospital to get his cast of his leg now he can start walking again. I am worried though that he might run off and I think our parents are as well because now they are locking his door and windows. Seriously?! He's healthier than he ever was and he has us but our parents don't know that. Besides, I think Zane likes it here but I don't know.

"So, Nic, how are we going to help Zane? Our parents locked his door and windows. We can't even get into his room." I told him. "I know but since the two of us have our dad's earth power, I think we can get him out easily." I rolled my eyes. "Or we could make a copy of the key to his room like we did with the other keys in the house." I suggested. Nic blushed. "Guess I overthought my plans again. Huh?" I nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I think I know how we can make Zane feel better and at home." Nic looked at me happily knowing exactly what I was talking about.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I was sitting in my room practicing my reading and writing. I have gotten much better since Kayla and Skye came by. I'm glad they taught me how to read and write. Maybe when Nyla comes back I can read to her but I don't see that happening. The ninja probably don't want to but they locked me in my room. I sighed. I don't deserve to be locked in here all day and night. I won't leave. I have nowhere to go anyway. The dragons are gone and the forest is gone. Both homes I have grown up in are gone and probably will not come back for a long time. I heard the door unlock and I turned my back away from the ninja or one of their wives that entered the room.

"Hi, Zane. I'm Nic and this is my brother, Xander." I turned around to see two new boys who look a lot like Cole. "Hello." I said quietly. "Come on, let's go." I looked at them confused. "Go where?" I asked. Xander rolled his eyes. "Out of this room. You need some fresh air and Nic and I are determined to get you some. Our parents are asleep right now and will wake up in several hours. This is the perfect time to get you outside for a while." I smiled. Going outside for a while sounds nice. I got out of my bed and walked outside with Nic and Xander.

When we were outside, I took a deep breath. I love the smell of fresh air especially at night. "So, Zane, when you lived with the dragons and in the forest what did you do for fun?" Xander asked me. I thought to myself for a minute. "Well, I would climb the trees and race with my falcon." They looked at me surprised. "You have a falcon?!"

"Yes. I found him when I was younger. He fell out of his nest and his wing was injured. I knew he would not survive so I healed him and we've been together ever since." I told them. "So, where is he now?" Nic asked. "Silver is with the dragon's eggs. They won't hatch for another few months. Silver is just watching them and protecting them from danger."

 **(Nic's POV)**

I wanted to ask Zane more about the dragons but I decided not to and Xander agreed with me. "So, Zane, do you want to play on the playground?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "Playground? Why would I want to play on the ground?" Zane asked. Xander laughed a bit. "No no. A playground is a like a park but with slides, swings, and so much more." Xander explained. "Sure, I have seen them in the village but I knew no one would want to play with me but I am still confused about the playground." Zane said. "Well, let's get going." I said. We all ran towards to our playground and when we arrived Zane was speechless. "Whoa… this is a playground." Zane said in awe while looking at our playground. "Yeah. We play on it all the time. Come on, let's go!" Then all three of us started to play on the playground.

 _Two Hours Later_

 **(Zane's POV)**

I hung out with Nic and Xander for over two hours and I had so much fun. I was always afraid to play with other humans but now I'm not as scared as I once was. "Zane, we should probably head inside. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Nic told me. I nodded and slid down the slide and we all walked inside. "Wait, Zane, have you seen the ultra-dragon?" Xander asked me. "Oh, yes, I have. He's amazing. But we should head inside. I can meet the ultra-dragon tomorrow." Nic and Xander nodded and we all went inside to get some sleep.

 _Two weeks later after school_

 **(Skye's POV)**

We all came back home after school and finished our homework quickly so we all could hang out with Zane since now he was fully healed from his injuries. Nic was especially excited since we were going to play our favorite game with Zane, Snakes and Ladders. Kayla and I were also excited since we finally developed our parent's powers. I got our dad's and Kayla got our mom's. Nic was busy getting the game while the five of us prepared to all get with Zane at the same time. I just hope we don't overwhelm him too much. "You guys ready?" Nic asked. "Yeah, so Nyla is coming too, fight?" Jason asked with Nyla in his arms. "Of course, now that Zane can read, he can read some of the kids' books we left in his room for him to practice reading." Kayla told him. "All right. Let's go!" Xander said happily. Then we all left for Zane's room.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I was so happy to finally be healed from my injuries but I am still bored. When will the ninja trust me? Course, I am still mad at them so I guess they expect me to run away if they leave me alone since they all left for some reason. I heard knocking on my door and smiled happily since I knew it was my friends. They all entered together for the first time since I moved in. "Hi, Zane." They all said. "Kitty!" Then Nyla ran up to me and I picked her up. "Hello, everyone. Hello, Nyla." Nic walked up to me with a box that said, "Snakes and Ladders." I looked at it curiously. "What is that?" I asked. "It's a bored game. It's really fun. It's called "Snakes and Ladders." Basically, you are supposed to use your game piece to reach the one hundred mark by either rolling the dice or by taking the ladders but watch out for the snakes or you'll roll down to the square far below the one you landed on." Kayla explained. I nodded in understanding.

They opened the box and we all started to play the game as I got off my bed with Nyla in my arms since we are on the same team.

 **(The Mayor's POV)**

It's time. All the children are in the same room as the hybrid brat. "GO! Get those children and bring them back here!" I ordered my minions. Then they ran off to capture the children and the rarest hybrid in all of Ninjago.

 **(No one's POV)**

A group of dark figures started to surround the home of the ninja. They used their telescopes ro see if none of the adults were home. Only the children were. Five of the dark figures started to surround the window to Zane's room. They then shot a smoke bomb through the window.

 **(Zane's POV)**

We were all playing Snakes and Ladders and I was about to win till I heard the window broke and a smoke bomb fell in front of us. It started to release smoke and we all started to cough. "Sleeping gas!" Nic shouted and we all started to pass out. I stood up to defend my friends and spread out my wings in anger tearing my jacket in the back but before I could do anything I passed out.

 **Zane does have wings but what kind of wings?! Find out next time! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! I would like more than two reviews per chapter please. Also, how was the new Lego Ninjago movie?**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Lloyd's POV)**

The others and I went shopping since now all the kids, except for Nyla, had developed their powers. We figured it was cause for celebration. We even wanted Zane to join since we thought he should get to know the kids. "Kids, we're back did you all finish your homework?" Kai shouted. It was silent, quiet as a mouse. 'Weird. Our house is never this quiet, even at night.'

"Guys, is it me or is our house a little too quiet?" Jay asked. "Yeah, the kids are never quiet. Even when doing homework." Cole added. "We should all check on the kids." Nya suggested. We all nodded to look in every room in the house.

 **(Jay's POV)**

"Nyla! Jason! Where are you?!" I shouted. "Nyla! Jason! This better not be a prank!" Nya shouted. We looked all over Nyla and Jason's room but we found nothing when then went to Nyla's nursery but they weren't in there. In fact, some of Nyla's potty training diapers and toys were missing. "Jay, I have a bad feeling about this." Nya said worried. "Me too. We have to report this to the others." She nodded in agreement and we left to the main living area.

 **(Kai's POV)**

"Skye! Kayla! Girls! Where are you?!" I shouted worried. 'Where could those girls be?' I thought to myself as I searched their room. I then noticed that on their bookshelf that some of their books were missing. "Weird. The girls keep their stuff completely organized and now it is gone." I said to myself. Then Skylor ran in the room. "I checked the training room to see if the girls were training with their new powers but they weren't there." Skylor said worried. "This is bad. The girls are gone and all their school stuff is here. We need to tell the others about this." She nodded in agreement and we left to the main living area.

 **(Cole's POV)**

I looked all over the boys' room and I found nothing. 'Their stuff from school is here but not them. Where are they?' I thought to myself. "Nic! Xander! Where are you?!" I shouted. Shelia ran in my room worried. "I searched all over the house and all their favorite places to hide in. I couldn't find them." She told me. This is bad. The boys are gone. I hope the others found their kids. I then looked into their closet and noticed that Snakes and Ladders was gone. "Shelia, Snakes and Ladders is gone." I told her. She looked inside and gasped. "How? Whenever they finish playing it they always put it away."

"I don't know. We need to report this to the others. Hopefully they found their kids." She nodded and we left to the main living area.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I was searching in the main living area for the kids and then everyone ran in here at the same time. "My kids are gone!" Everyone shouted then they all looked at each other worried. "Wait, you two couldn't find Jason or Nyla?" Kai asked. They shook their heads. "No, and some of Nyla's potty training diapers were missing. A least a box or two was gone." Jay said. "You guys couldn't find Nic or Xander?" Nya asked. Cole and Shelia shook their head. "No, but Snakes and Ladders was missing. And knowing the boys, they will always put that back when they finish playing." Shelia said. "Kai, Skylor, you couldn't find Skye or Kayla?" They shook their heads. "No, we searched all over their room but we found nothing. Some of their books were missing though." I thought to myself for a minute. "Guys, all of your kids are missing but something is missing from each of their rooms, right?" I asked they all nodded. "Where could they all be?" Shelia asked. Then I remembered. "Zane! We have to check on him." I ran off to check on him.

I unlocked his door but the lock was broken. 'Weird.' I thought to myself I shook my head as the others came in pursuit. "Guys, the lock to Zane's door is broken."

"Weird. How did it break?" Kai asked. I don't know. I nervously walked in and we all gasped. A window was broken and Snakes and Ladders was on the floor scattered everywhere. "They were in here. They were playing with Zane. And behind our backs. Those kids are in so much trouble when we find them." Kai said irritated. "Kai, relax. I am sure the kids had a good reason for not telling you." Sensei Wu said as he came into the room. "Sensei, you were here did you hear anything?" I asked him. He frowned and shook his head. "I am afraid not. I went on a walk as soon as the kids came home." He told us. "So, not are our kids only gone but Zane is too." Jay said freaked out.

"Guys, look around. I don't think Zane ran away. I think he and the kids were playing Snakes and Ladders." I said. "Why? We even told the kids to not enter this room." Nya said. "Nya, they are the children of the ninja." She blushed as soon as Sensei Wu said that. "Right. So, what happened?" Nya asked. "I don't know." I said as I started to walk around the room then I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. 'It looks like a picture.' I picked it up. On the back it said, "Mommy, Daddy, and Zane. May 15, 2027." This must be a picture of Zane when he was younger. I turned it around and gasped in surprise dropping the picture. "Lloyd, what did you find?" Cole asked me. "Something that explains why Zane was afraid of humans and that he and the kids might have been kidnapped."

 **(The Mayor's POV)**

I have done it. Not only do I have the rarest hybrid in the universe but I also have the kids of the ninja. I looked at the live video footage of the children still asleep in the vedgestone cell. "Sir, the ninja have return home and may have already figured out that the children have been kidnapped." I waved my hand. "I am not worried. They don't see me as a bad guy anyway. My plan has been working ever since I saw that hybrid brat looks exactly like the White Ninja. I knew that the ninja would want to take him home and now he is mine forever." I said while still looking at my prize.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

Zane is a double hybrid. That's why his family stayed in the forest. "I don't get it. If Zane is a double hybrid, why did he hide?" Jay asked. "While for us, two different colors of people having children is normal but for hybrids they only have mammal and mammal, reptile/reptile, and so forth. His mother was a mammal and his father was not. Their relationship would have been forbidden and Zane would have only made it worse since he is the combination of two hybrids." Sensei Wu explained. "Wait, if this is a picture of Zane's parents then they must be out there somewhere, right?" Jay said. "I'm afraid not. Remember what Zane said, his parents are gone, then they might be dead." I told them sadly. "So, what now?" Kai asked. "We need to figure out who took the kids and what they would want with Zane and the kids but first, we need to see what the kids were doing in Zane's room since he came here." The others nodded in agreement and we left to watch the videos tapes of Zane's room and the camera outside his room.

 **The bad guys have Zane and now the ninja know Zane's secret but y'all will in the next chapter and how his parents died. That chapter is a tearjerker. See y'all then. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. I would love more reviews please. Theories on what Zane's father was? Review and I just might tell you before the next chapter comes out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is a tearjerker. Zane's backstory is very sad. I nearly cried when I thought about it. I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **(Zane's POV)**

I woke up with a headache. I slowly stood up and I saw Nyla under my wings. My wings?! I looked and saw my wings were out from my jacket. 'No. Nonononono. They can't see me like this.' I grab Nyla and hid in the shadows of the nearest corner so my friends couldn't see me and my wings.

 **(Nic's POV)**

I woke up with a pounding headache. 'My head is killing me. What happened?' I thought to myself as I rubbed my head to ease my head then I remembered what happened. 'The game! Sleeping gas! We were kidnapped!' I looked around and everyone was slowly getting up. "Guys, what happened?" Skye asked. "I think we were kidnapped by someone." I answered. "Who would be stupid enough to capture us?" Xander asked. "I don't know but we need to use our powers to get out of here." I told them. We all tried to use our powers but nothing happened.

"Hey, our powers, they aren't working!" Kayla said upset. Jason looked at the rock that made our prison. "Guys, this is vedgestone. This prison is made of vedgestone."

"Great. What is so important about some stupid rocks?" Skye asked annoyed. "Vedgestone is the only thing that can disrupt our elemental powers." We were all silent for a few minutes then Jason brought us out of it. "Guys, we were all in Zane's room when we were taken. That means Nyla and Zane should be here to. Where are they?" Jason asked worried. "Here." We all looked at a corner of the prison we were in. It was a dark corner. We couldn't see anything. "Zane, why are you hiding? Is Nyla with you?" Jason asked. "Yes, she is still sleeping. She should be fine. Her heartbeat is normal. Nothing seems to be wrong with her." We all sighed in relief but we weren't content.

"Zane, what about you? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "I am fine." He told us. "But why are you hiding? Is something wrong?" Skye asked. It was silent for a few minutes between us. "My friends, there is something I haven't been able to tell anyone for my whole life. My dragon friends knew about it but no one else did. I have kept these hidden for my entire life. Do you promise to not judge me?" We all looked at each other and nodded. "We promise. Zane, we are your friends." I told him.

We heard Zane sigh and he slowly came out of the shadows. We were all shocked at what Zane had. Zane has wings!

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We were all watching the security cameras and we couldn't believe what we saw. All of the kids were either teaching Zane or having fun with him. "I don't get it. Why would our kids do this?" Jay asked. "Maybe they felt bad for him and thought he needed a friend. A real friend who won't treat him like our Zane." I told them. "You're right. When we visited Zane and the dragons, we brought stuff Zane liked when he was alive. We didn't even think about how different this Zane would be." Kai said. "Great. We all learned our lesson now how did our kids get access to Zane's room without us noticing?" Nya asked. Then Cole face-palmed himself. "Nic and Xander. They figured out a way to copy my keys. They must have stolen the key to Zane's room without me noticing."

"That doesn't matter now. We need to fast forward to earlier today. Someone came into the house and took all the kids." We fast forward to the tapes from today to see what happened. "Okay, so it seems like once the kids finished their homework, they grabbed Snakes and Ladders to play with Zane." Nya started.

"They were playing till a smoke bomb came in." Kai continued. "But the smoke was sleeping gas. Zane knew what was happening so he got his wings out." Cole continued. "But before he could do anything he passed out. And a bunch of guys in black came in and took the kids." Jay finished. I was watching the video in silence. I wasn't listening to anything anyone was saying. My focus was on Zane. I care about him like my father does with me. As I was watching, I noticed something about Zane's eyes. "Guys, go back to when Zane's wings came out." Nya rewind to when Zane's wings came out and paused the video. I looked closer when I noticed his eyes clearly now. "Guys, look at Zane's eyes." They looked and gasped in fear.

"Zane must get his father's side when he is angry. I don't think Zane will harm anyone but we must be careful." Sensei Wu said.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I stood in silence waiting for my friends to reject me. "Zane, what are you?" Jason asked. "I am a double hybrid. While hybrids are feared, double hybrids are feared even more. I have both of my parents' instincts as the combination of these animals." I told them. "Zane, you don't have to be scared. You are our friend. We don't care if you are a single or double hybrid. You're our friend and that's all that matters." Nic told me. The others nodded in agreement. I set Nyla down to wipe my tears away. I have not been this happy in so long. "But Zane, earlier you said that your parents were gone. Does that mean…?" Kayla started but I finished before her. "Yes. My parents are dead. They have been dead over seven years now." I said sadly. "What happened?" Xander asked as they all sat down to hear my story. I sat down as well since it was a long one.

 _Let me start from the beginning. My mother is a snow leopard hybrid and my father is a dragon hybrid. While it was forbidden, they couldn't help but fall in love with each other. Basically, it's just another Romeo and Juliet story but no one dies yet. Fearing that other humans and hybrids would harm them, they fled to the forest that was once my home._

 _My parents got married in the forest by themselves since my father was a priest. They lived happily in the forest then they had me. I was a snow leopard hybrid but with dragon wings and whenever I got angry about something, I would get dragons silts. For the first three years of my life, everything was perfect. One day, my parents wanted to take a photo of us together. My father went to find a good working camera that can print instant photos._

 _We all got together to take the picture but it was the worst mistake we ever made. The flash from the camera was so bright, it made our presence known. Hybrid hating humans came into the forest with intent to kill. My father flew me up to a tree to keep me hidden and he told me to run. I ran from the humans. Then for some reason, I ran back to see if my parents were okay but when I came back my worst fears came true. I saw the humans cheering. One human had a pair of dragon's wings in his hand and the other had a snow leopard tail, snow leopard ears, and some fangs and claws. After that I ran off in fear that the same would happen to me._

 _I knew that they were dead and I hid in my favorite hiding spot till morning._

"I have been on my own ever since. Stealing to feed myself. I have been surviving since my parents died. After my parents died, I never trusted humans again till now." They looked at each other. "What changed?" Skye asked. "You all and your parents. You have all treated me like my parents did before I lost them. For that I am grateful." They all smiled at me and we all hugged.

"Aww. How sweet." We all looked and I growled in anger. "YOU!" He smirked. "Yes, me. All the ninja's children and the rarest hybrid in all of Ninjago. Welcome to your new home."

 **Duh duh duuuuhhhh! Zane has Dragon wings! Congratulations to Random Dragon for guessing correctly about Zane's wings. This chapter was a doozy. Hope y'all enjoyed! I would like to get to more than 50 reviews before the next chapter. We are so close! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back and ready to present the next chapter! Congratulations to Meggy-the-Demon for being the 50** **th** **reviewer! 50 reviews! YAY!**

 **(Zane's POV)**

I should have known that the mayor kidnapped us. All he cares about are the dragons. The dragons are my friends if he thinks I'm going to betray them then he planned terribly. "Who are you? Why have you taken us? Do you even know who we are?" Nic asked. "Oh, yes. You are the children of the ninja. Nic and Xander, sons of Cole. Nyla and Jason, son and daughter of Jay and Nya. Kayla and Skye, daughters of Kai and Skylor. All of you are my ticket to the dragons." He said. "We don't even know where the dragons are. Zane doesn't even know where the dragons are." Skye said. "No, he doesn't. but he knows where the dragon eggs are."

My eyes widened in fear. 'He's not going to torture me, he's going to torture my friends to get me to reveal the locations of the eggs.' "I will never reveal the location of the eggs. The eggs are hatching soon. I will never tell you where the eggs are." I told him. "You will eventually. For now, all of you will stay here. Oh, and you better tell Zane your secret or I will." Then he left. My friends looked at each other confused. 'What secret are they hiding from me?'

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I watched the video over and over. We're missing something. I know it but what? Everyone may know where we live but someone wanted Zane for his knowledge of the dragons. Question is who? Then I remembered something. When we helped the village stop Zane from stealing, he seemed more than happy that we caught him. He must have captured Zane. I ran out of the room to talk to the others. "Guys, I think I know who took Zane and the kids." I said as I entered the living room. "Who?!" They all asked. "The mayor of the village who asked us to stop Zane from stealing the food and medicine."

"That's right. Zane said something about us not even knowing what the medicine and food was even for. Maybe they have already captured some dragons and the food is for them." Jay theorized. "Ninja, I recommend getting them quickly. We know that they will want Zane for the dragons and who knows what could or has happened since they have been taken." We all nodded and left. 'Please let the kids and Zane be all right.'

 **(Nic's POV)**

The Mayor left leaving us all very confused. 'What is he talking about?' I thought to myself. "Guys, are you hiding something from me?" Zane asked as he handed Nyla to Jason. "No, we don't even know what he is talking about. We've pretty much told you everything about us." Skye told him. "Weird. Think he was trying to confuse us or trick me?" Zane asked. "Maybe, maybe not. But we need to plan our escape. Zane, can your claws pick any lock?" Xander asked. "It depends on the lock. But we must be careful. Something tells me that we are being watched so we must tread carefully." We all nodded in understanding.

 **(The Mayor's POV)**

I watched as the children were talking, stupid machines aren't programmed to hear them talk but I can see that they don't know what secret I was talking about. Luckily, I know it. This Zane doesn't know that he is the reincarnation of the previous white ninja and he is descended from the original ice master. Once he learns that, it will be all over.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I looked at the lock that was keeping us in vedgestone cell. 'Hmm. This is a lock that requires a key. I've never extended my claws far enough like a key but maybe I can do it this time.' I thought to myself. I concentrated hard to bring my claws out long enough to make a lock pick. When it was finally as long as I could make it, I picked the lock. 'Luckily, my claws grow back quickly.' I thought to myself. It took a few minutes, but I finally picked the lock. "I got it." I said as I opened the door. "Great. Let's get out of here." Jason said as he tried to make Nyla a bit more comfortable. Then we all ran out of there.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We all flew on our dragons to the village to save the kids. I felt more and more convinced that the mayor took them. "Guys, we have to be careful. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen." I told them. "Lloyd, what do you mean?" Cole asked me. "I don't know but something bad is going to happen if we don't save the kids." I told them. They all nodded, and we flew even faster to save Zane and the kids.

 **(The Mayor's POV)**

They're escaping. Perfect. They will have no idea where they are going. Knowing that Hybrid Brat, he will use his nose to find the exit. This will lead him to the room I want him to be in.

 **(Nic's POV)**

Something is wrong. This is too easy. From what our parents have told us, and spy movies, escaping from a crazy madman is never easy. "Guys, I can smell the way out for us." Zane said. We all stopped running, smelled for a few minutes, and turned to us. "Guys, it's this way." He shouted then we all proceeded to follow him.

Zane used his nose as we ran through each hallway till we hit a closed door that was different from the ones we passed earlier. This one was made of wood and had a very familiar looking symbol on it. 'Where have I seen that symbol before?' I thought to myself. "This door smells like the exit. But I can smell something else, something familiar."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked. "I don't know. But it just smells familiar." Zane told us. 'What could Zane be smelling that is familiar to him?' I thought to myself. Zane shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If this is the way out, then we should take it." Zane told us. We all nodded in agreement and Zane picked the lock. 'Something is wrong. Our escape was too easy. There should be guards or something.' I was taken out of my thoughts when Zane picked the lock. "I got it. We must go quickly. I won't be able to fly any of you out of here. I am unable to carry all of you since I am still an unexperienced flyer." Zane told us. We all nodded in understanding. He opened the door and it was pitch black. 'Weird. I thought it would be the middle of the day not the middle of the night.' I thought to myself. We all tried to look around till Kayla shouted, "Guys, I found a light switch. We in a room." She turned on the light and we all gasped in fear at what we saw.

 **That's it for now. What did they see? Find out next time. Sorry for a late update. Marching contests have finished so that leaves me more time to do homework, practice more music, and fanfiction. I have Thanksgiving next week so that should leave me more time to update when I'm not sleeping or eating. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. See y'all next time**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for such a late update. I just finished all my college finals so now I have time to do more fanfiction. Warning, I am not happy with the beginning of the chapter and you might shed a few tears so have tissues at the ready.**

 **(Zane's POV)**

I was frozen in fear at what we all saw in this room. It was a trophy room for hybrid parts. "This is just sick! How can someone do this to innocent hybrids?!" Nic shouted in anger and sadness. "I don't know but when our parents find this that mayor dude in a world of pain!" Xander said clearly upset. I had no words. I am sure everyone expected me to be upset but I am not surprised. Hybrids are not liked at all and some hunt them for trophies but the main thing on my mind was how did I confused this place with outside? I have lived outside my whole life I should know the scent and yet, the scent I am smelling is not only very strong in here but familiar. "Zane, how did you get this place confused from the outside?" Skye asked me. "I am not sure. Whatever is in here smells familiar." I sniffed around the room a bit to find the familiar scent I was smelling. Once the smell got to its strongest I looked and tears started to fall from my eyes. I fell to my knees because I couldn't look at them.

"Zane, what's wrong?!" Kayla asked me. "Zane!?" Jason cried out in fear.

 **(Nic's POV)**

I was so confused yet scared. One minute, Zane is sniffing around the room trying to find a familiar scent and the next he falls to the ground with tears in his eyes. We all ran to him to see what was wrong. "Zane! Zane?!" We all shouted. He didn't answer us. I looked at what Zane saw and gasped in fear. It was the hybrid parts of a dragon and a snow leopard. Judging by how they are together, those must belong to Zane's parents.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

After flying on our dragons for several hours, we finally landed in the village we found Zane in. It feels like we found Zane just yesterday, but I can't think about that right now. Our mission is to find Zane and to find the kids. "Okay, we need to split up to find the mayor. When we find the mayor, we meet back at his office." Everyone nodded in understanding and we all left to find the mayor.

 **(Nic's POV)**

"Zane, you have to get up. I know you're sad and you miss your parents, but we are your family too. Lloyd loves you and cares about you a lot. He saved you from the forest fire. I know you're sad, but we will stop the mayor and avenge your parents." Zane wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. "I know. My parents will be avenged, and I know you are my new family. I miss the dragons and my parents but I still have you guys. We have to find a way out of here." We all nodded in agreement. "Okay, so Zane using his sense of smell won't work. Jason, will following the electrical currents work?" I asked. "Maybe, I may still be learning how to use my powers, but I am able to sense electrical currents." Jason closed his eyes and concentrated. "I think I have it. Let's go!" Then we all left to follow Jason out of here.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I have been asking everyone if they knew where the mayor was but no one knew. In fact, I even asked if anyone knew how he became the mayor or his real name. I found that very weird. Knowing our past battles with evil forces, any weird that has happened normally means something bad. I walked over to some kids playing on the playground. "Hey, do you kids know where the mayor is?" I asked. "Yeah, he's in his office." I nodded in understanding. "Thank you." Then I ran off to find the others.

 **(Zane's POV)**

My friends are right. I miss my parents and the dragons may be gone forever but my friends are my new family now. I can feel it. Destiny has led me to my new friends and maybe I can find my new family in Lloyd. "Guys, I think I may have found our way out. I can feel a lot of electricity coming through this room." Jason said. "We don't know that for sure a room filled with a lot of electricity could mean another room that uses a lot of electricity." I told him. "Maybe but most places use a lot of electricity in their front yard especially around Christmas." Jason explained to me. I sighed. "Okay, hopefully the mayor isn't in this room." Everyone nodded in agreement. Jason carefully opened the door and peeked inside to make sure we were outside or the mayor wasn't in there I don't know. "Okay good news and bad news, the mayor isn't in here, but we aren't outside." Jason told us. He opened the door to reveal a room full of TV's. "He's been watching us the whole time!" Nic shouted. "But where is he? There must be a reason he is allowing us to roam free and what is his real name? I'm getting tired of calling him The Mayor." Skye shouted clearly annoyed. "I don't know his name. In the few years I have known him, I never knew his real name." I told them.

"Hey, there's a play button blinking. Should we play it?" Kayla asked. "Maybe we should. We might learn something, meanwhile, Jason look for a phone, so we can call our parents." Nic told us. Jason nodded and gave Nyla to Skye while he searched for a phone. "Kayla, play the video." She nodded.

 _Hello, my name is Obdious Ver. Lord. My mission is to not only make the dragons extinct, so the ninja can never find nor use them but to also get revenge for my father._

"His father? Who is his father?" Xander asked as he paused the video. "I'm not sure let keep watching." Nic said then pressed the play button.

 _My father lost his life to the ninja and not just any ninja, The White One, the ice ninja._

I was taken aback. "There is someone else who can control ice?!" I shouted. "Was. The ice ninja died 20 years ago but the ice ninja would never kill anybody. He was a robot; his mission was to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Skye told me. "His mission was to protect those who cannot protect themselves but that was my mother's old saying. She said that her uncle would say that often."

"Zane, we should discuss this later. Let's keep watching." I nodded in agreement even though I was to keep talking about this.

 _You see, I have recently discovered that there is a way to get my father back. It has taken me some time, but I have discovered a spell to bring my father back but at a price, if the one you want to bring back has been murdered then the one who killed him must be used to bring them back. Alas, the one who killed my father is gone. Worse, he was a robot. Robots don't have souls. Also, his body was destroyed. I will find a way to get my father back even if it kills me._

The video stopped for a minute and another video played.

 _In my last video, I said that the ice ninja was a robot and was gone forever but I was wrong. Using my powers, I made myself mayor of this small village. I wanted to lead these people because I recently learned of a dragon sanctuary that they protect from the outside world. I need a dragon scale and a dragon egg to complete my spell. I have acquired the dragon scale but not the dragon egg. The dragons hid the moment they learned of my existence._

 _I went hunting in the forest for hybrids parts to complete my spell when I found something extraordinary. The white ninja is alive but in a sense, he was somehow reborn as a dragon- snow leopard hybrid. He looked three maybe four. I didn't get a good look at him. His parents attacked me and my troops before we could get him. He's still out there I know it and when I find him and the dragons my father will return and take over Ninjago once again._

The video stopped after that leaving me stunned. "I… I am the reincarnation of the white ninja. The same nin… ninja who knew your p… parents?" I asked my friends with a shaky voice. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "Yes, we didn't know it at first till we over heard them talking about it. We thought it was best to not tell you but Zane, we wanted to be your friend because you needed some. Our parents are knuckleheads sometimes and we all take after them but you're our friend that's all that matters. But right now we need to get out of here. Obdious is searching for you to make his father rise again. Jason, did you find the phone?" Nic asked. Everyone left me alone to help Jason. 'So, that explains how the ninja knew my name and how they thought they knew me. My friends didn't treat me like their parents, they treated me like they would treat each other. We have to get out of here. Something tells me that Obdious didn't just want me. He wanted all of us for a reason.'

"Guys, I found the found. But who should I call?" Jason asked. "Who cares?! Just call someone!" Skye shouted. "Okay, I'm calling Lloyd."

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I found the others and we all ran to the mayor's office and barged in without talking to the receptionist. "Can I help you ninja? Did the thief escape your home?" He asked. "Cut the act. We know you kidnapped our kids and Zane. Where are they?" Kai asked angry. "We want the kids back now. We know you took them. We have proof." Cole told him. My phone started to ring and I answered it even though we were interrogating someone. "Hello?"

"Uncle Lloyd! It's the mayor! He captured us because he wants to use Zane to bring back his father!" Jason shouted. "Guys, get the mayor!" They all nodded but when they jumped his he disappeared. "Hey! Where'd he go?!" Jay shouted annoyed.

"So, you figured out my secret. You kids are very nosy. I bet they are on Santa's naughty list."

"Cut the act! Who are you?!" I shouted. "My name is Obdious Ver. Lord. Your kids will not interfere with my plans and neither will you." Then he disappeared, and I heard screaming over the phone and the phone hung up. "Jason! Nyla! Skye! Kayla! Nic! Xander! Zane! Anyone, answer me!" I shouted but no one picked up. "Now what?" Cole asked.

 **That took so long! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had my finals and my computer was acting whacky. But it's all fixed. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and yes, you have complete permission to hurt Obdious however you desire. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**(Lloyd's POV)**

We kept trying everything to find the kids location for about ten minutes but nothing was working. "Guys, what are we going to do? We need to get the kids back before Obdious hurts them or worse." I said worried. "Lloyd, you need to calm down. We all want to save the kids but in our experience of being parents worrying so much will do nothing." Kai told me. I took a deep breath. "You're right. Getting upset will do us no good. So, how are we going to save Zane and the kids?" I asked. "I almost have decoded the location of Zane and the kids and... Got it!" Jay said. He showed us his device and a small red dot was in the middle of the forest where we found Zane. "Okay, let's get our dragons and save our kids." They nodded in agreement and we took off to the skies. 'Obdious, one thing you should know about us is that you should never mess with our kids.'

 **(Obdious's POV)**

After 20 years of waiting, I finally have the ice ninja and the other ninja in a sense. Luckily, they don't know that I need their powers as well to make my father invincible but now with the hybrid parts and their powers, my father will return and together we will rule all of Ninjago. All I need to do now is get everything ready to bring my father back.

 **(Zane's POV)**

I woke up feeling a pain in my head. I also heard someone crying. I shot up, looked around, and saw that Nyla was crying. I ran over to her and rocked her. "It's okay, Nyla. It's Kitty. I'm going to make sure that no one hurts you." I told her softly. She stopped crying and looked at me. "Kitty." She said and she gave my a hug. I hugged her back and to make her feel safe I wrapped my wings and tail around her to make her feel safe. "Kitty, I want to go home." She said sadly. "Me too. I promise to help you, Nyla. Your family is coming. I can feel it. Our family is coming. They will save us. I know it." I told her. "Promise?" She asked. I smiled at her. "I promise."

We sat in silence for a few minutes till I heard the others wake up. "Zane, what happened?" Nic asked as he woke up. "I don't remember. Last thing I remember is us talking to Lloyd, then I wake up with a pain in my head and Nyla crying." I told him. "Is she alright?" Jason asked concerned." I nodded. "She's fine. Just a bit spooked and she misses her mommy and daddy." I told them as I unwrapped my wings to show a sleeping Nyla. Jason sighed a breath of relief.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Skye asked. "I don't know but we must do it soon. Something tells me that we don't have much time before Obdious uses us to bring back the Overlord." Nic said. "We need a plan and we need one now." Xander said. "I have an idea. It's crazy but it just might work." Kayla said as we all gathered around to hear her plan.

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We finally made it to the spot where the kids a supposed to by. "It feels like just yesterday that we found Zane after 20 years of him being dead." I said out loud. "I know but we can dwell on that now. We need to save the kids." Cole told me. I nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

 **(Obdious's POV)**

It's time. It's time for the return of my father, The Overlord. All that's left to do now it to use the white ninja as a sacrifice. He will die but it's the only way for my father to return and rule the petty mortals. I walked over to where I was holding the children and they were all sitting together. "Well, well, well, so glad to finally join your conversation." I said while standing in front of their cell. "Obdious, release us. We are the children of the ninja! They will find us and stop you from resurrecting your father, The Overlord." One of the Black haired children told me.

I smirked. "I'm not worried about the ninja. My only concern is bringing my father back." I told them. "Obdious, I am not the white ninja. I may be his reincarnation but we are two different people. I'm a hybrid and he was a robot. Just because I am his reincarnation doesn't mean that I am the one who can bring him back." I laughed evilly. "I know that you are his reincarnation and you will bring my father back. You and your friends. Your elements are going to be use to make my father even stronger. Minions, seize them." I said and then my minions walked in and grabbed the children one by one. "Hey, be careful with my baby sister!" The red haired boy shouted. "Shut up! You're sister doesn't even have her powers yet. Water is worthless anyway. Minions, I want you to take care of the child. After all, she will be useful one day."

"NO! Please, don't hurt her!" "Leave her alone!" "Let her go!"

"STOP!"

 **(?'s POV)**

Everyone look at me in shock. "I will go with you if you let Nyla and my friends go. I will participate willingly." "NO! Zane, you can't. From what we heard from our parents. The Overlord is evil. If he returns, then he will destroy Ninjago." Nic told me. "I know. But your safety matters to me. You guys are the closest thing I have had to a family since the dragons left. If I survive this, then I want to live with your guys and... I think I want Lloyd to be my new dad."

I walked over to Obdious. "Do we have a deal? You let my family go then I will willingly go with you and become the new Overlord." He looked at me then at my family. "Deal." We shook hands and I swear I could feel the dark energy coming through me. "Minions, take them to the forest. The Ninja should be there searching for us. Let's go, Zane." I nodded. "Zane! You can't join him! Everyone ran towards me and gave me a hug. "Zane, you can't leave. We're a family. We're ninja. Ninja never quit." Skye said with tears in her eyes. "I know. But I don't want to put you guys in danger anymore. Please, tell Lloyd what I told you." They all nodded. Then Obdious's minions took them away while I went with him to revive the Overlord. 'Everything is going according to plan. Zane is safe for now.'

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

We spent nearly three hours in the forest searching for the kids. We all kept shouting their names. "Nic! Xander!" "Kayla! Skye!" "Jason! Skye!" Zane! Where are you guys?!" For what felt another three hours we heard a voice. "Dad! Uncle Lloyd!" That's Nic's voice. "Nic! We're coming. Hang on!" Cole shouted then he ran ahead to Nic's voice with us in pursuit because if we can hear Nic then the others must be with him. We kept running till we heard more voices and a crying baby. That must be Nyla. "Skye! Kayla!" "Jason! Nyla!" "Zane!" After what felt like forever, we found the kids. "Dad!" "Daddy!" "Dada!" We all gave the kids a hug. "We've been so worried about you." Cole told his sons. "Girls, your mother and I have been so worried." Kai said to his daughters. "Dad, I think Nyla needs a diaper change." Jason told Jay. Jay chuckled a bit. "Good thing your mom made me come prepared." I looked around a bit but I didn't see Zane. "Kids, where is Zane?" They were silent for a minute till Nic decided to speak up. "It's a long story."

 **Sorry for such a long wait. I had a bit of writers block and school started back up for me. I have a bunch of major tests for me this year. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. See y'all later.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow. I love all the love from y'all but what really shocks me is no one noticed what I did in the last chapter. I did a ?'s POV when it was Zane. I did that on purpose. You will see why in this chapter.**

 _Before Obdious walked to the ninja kids_

 _"Guys, Zane and I need to switch places." Kayla said. "What?!" Everyone shouted in shock. "THink about it. I have to power of Amber. Using the power of transform, which I aquried a while ago, I can transform myself into Zane and I can get his Ice power." Kayla explained. "Yeah, but how will that work if there are two Zane's?" Nic asked. "That's why I'm going to use the power of transform on Zane as well, turning him ingto me." Zane waslked up to Kayla. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Znae asked. Kayla nodded. "Yes, you're our friend and practially a family member." Zane smiled and gave Kayla a hug. While he was doing that, she used the power of transform on both og them and now Zane was Kayla and Kayla was Zane._

 **(Nic's POV)**

Our parents looked at us with mouths wide open in shock. After several minutes, Lloyd spoke up. "Zane, is that you?" Zane/Kayla nodded. "Yes, Kayla wanted to switch places with us to protect me. Obdious wants to revive the Overlord. He needs me to do that because the Zane you all knew destroyed him. He has a spell to use my body and my soul to bring the Overlord back to rule Ninjago." Zane/Kayla explained. "So, Kayla is with Obdious right now?!" Ka shouted clearly upset. The kids nodded. "Kai, that was what Kayla wanted. You know she's just like you, stubborn, hot-headed, and willing to do the right thing." Cole told him.

Kai sighed in defeat. "Yeah, ths sounds like something Kayla would do. So, now what?" Jay asked while bounching Nyla up and down. "We stop Obdious and save Kayla. It won't be long till Obdious finds out the we stitched places." Zane/Kayla said. "Kayla... I mean, Zane is right. Man, this is going to get confusing and Kayla is my twin. We need a smart plan to stop Obdious and save Kayla before anything happens to her." Skye told everyone.

 **(Kayla's POV)**

'I just hope the others can find our parents quickly. I can keep up this disguise but Obdious is smart. He'll notice something is wrong eventually.' I thought to myself as I sat down in my cell. "Ahh, how are you, my pet?" Obdious asked. "I am not a pet. I may be a duel hybrid but I'm not a pet." I told him. I have to act like Zane as much as I can. "Why not? I mean, you had dragons and a falcon as a pet."

"They were not my pets. They're my friends." I told him. "Maybe, but the dragons were your owners right?" Obdious asked. "They were my family. They left because you wanted to hurt them. My falcon is protecting the eggs and will continue to protect them till the hatch." Obdious laughed. "Did I say something funny?"

"Yes, you see.. The dragon eggs hatched over a week ago and I thought you would have known that, Zane. Unless you aren't Zane." My breath halted. "Yes, you don't think I would have figured it out. I have cameras everywhere. Even if I didn't see you turn into Zane, I would have figured it out. Still, I guess it doesn't matter. You just made my job easier. I can now exact my revenge on the Ninja by using their elemental powers to be more precise the green ninja's power. Well, I guess I should leave you alone or use them as bait." Obdious said.

"No! Please, I am Zane." I pleaded. "Girl, you are not Zane. I already know how I'm going to lure both Lloyd and Zane in and you'r going to help me even if you want to or not." He told me as he opened my cage door and ganged up me. 'Oh, no. Please, Kayla. Use your twin sense. I need help.'

 **(Skye's POV)**

"Guys, something's wrong. I feel like Kayla's in trouble." I said while closing my eyes. "What do you mean?" Dad asked concerned about his other daughter. "I can't explain it but Kayla's in trouble. Don't ask me how but I can just feel it." Skye said. "Guys, do you hear that?" Nic asked. Everyone listened closely and Zane/Kayla gasped. "Silver! My falcon, I have to help him." Zane/Kayla said then he ran off to find his falcon. "Zane! Come back!" Lloyd shouted then he ran off to help Zane. "Zane, Lloyd come back!" Jay shouted.

"Guys, wait! Do you hear that?" Xander said. Everyone listened and heared Zane's voice somehow. "Is that Zane?" Cole asked. "No, that has to be Kayla." My dad shouted then he ran off to find Kayla. "Kai, we should find her together!" Jay shouted. "Come on, let's go help, Uncle Kai frin Kayla!" Nic shouted then we all ran off to find Kayla. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' I thought to myself.

 **(No one's POV)**

While Zane and Lloyd were going after Silver, everyone else was going after Kayla. "Kayla! Kayla, where are you?!" Kai shouted. 'Please let Kayla be okay.' Kai thought to himself. They kept searching and searchng for Zane's voice, which was now Kayla's voice. **(Man, even I'm getting confused with Kayla and Zane)** "Kayla!" SKye shouted.

"Guys, I'm over here!" Kayla shouted. Everyone ran towards Zane's voice and saw him/her tied up. Kai ran up to her, cut the rope releaseing her, and gave her a big hug. "Kayla, you're safe but why did you do that?" Kai asked. "Dad, I'm fine." Kayla/Zane said. "Okay, it's really weird hearing Zane's voice with you and your voice with Zane." Kai said. "I know, but we don't have time for that now."Kayla said as she turned back into herself. "Obdious, set a trap for Zane and Lloyd. Apperantly, he needs the power of the golden spinjitzu master and Zane to bring back the Overlord. He seprated us on purpose." Kayla explained. "But how did he set this trap so quickly?" Xander asked. "There are a series of tunnels the run through here and all the way to Ninjago."

"Wait, if Obdious set a trap for Lloyd and Zane then we need to go now!" Cole shouted then everyone left to help Zane and Lloyd.

 _With Lloyd and Zane_

Unbeknowest to Lloyd and Zane, they were walking right into a trap. 'Come on you little brat, and golden ninja. I need you both to bring back my father.' Obdious thought to himself while hiding in a secret hiding spot.

"Zane, slow down." Lloyd shouted. "Lloyd, I'm sorry but Silver is my friend and I have to help him." 'I should have known Silver was done with the dragons. They hatched just last week.' Zane thought to himself. As he was thinking to himself, he transformed back into himself. "Zane, you're back to normal!" Lloyd shouted. 'Weird. I can't think about that now. I have to help Silver.' After a few minutes, Zane and Lloyd made it to the area where Silver was. He was trapped in a cage, flapping, clearly distraught. Zane ran towards him and opened the cage. "Silver, you're okay!" Zane said happily and Silver flew aruond and nudged him happily. "I'm glad you found your falcon, Zane." Lloyd told him. "Yes, I'm am ready to go home with you." Lloyd was taken aback but smiled. "Okay. Let's go home."

The two were about to leave when balls fell to ground and started to release gas. "Sleeping gas!" Lloyd shouted. "Silver, go get help! Go!" Silver did not want to leave his master again but knew he had no choice so he flew off but looked down once more to see Lloyd and Zane fallng asleep and getting captured.

 **Oh, snap. Now Lloyd and Zane are in trouble. Will Silver reach them on time?! Will the Overlord come back? We will soon see. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for this late update. I was very busy with school but I am done now. Summer vacation time!**

 **(Silver's POV)**

I did not want to leave my master, no, my friend and his father behind but I had no choice. I have to get help. I flew around till I saw the other ninja. I flew down to them to get their attention.

"Check out the awesome falcon!" Jason said excitedly. "Falcon?!" Kai, Cole, and Jay said at the same time. They got a good look at me and gasped in surprise.

 **(No one's POV)**

The Ninja recognized the falcon immediately. It was Zane's. "Guys, it's Zane's falcon," Jay said shocked. "But we haven't seen him in months since we found Zane. How is that possible?" Silver flapped his wings in distress. "What is it whats wrong?" Cole asked. Silver flew to the snow on the ground and drew an image of Zane and Lloyd getting captured. Everyone gasped in fear knowing who captured them. "Obdious!"

 _With Zane and Lloyd_

Lloyd was the first to wake up and noticed Zane sleeping peacefully. 'Zane must be tired. He's had a rough few days.' Lloyd thought to himself. "I see that one of you has awoken." Lloyd turned to see Obdious. "Let us go! The others will find us and will stop you!" He shouted. Obdious smiled an evil grin. "Oh, I don't care if they find us. You see, my ritual can now be completed." Lloyd looked at him confused. "You see, ever since the original Ice Ninja destroyed my father 20 years ago I swore revenge against all of you. So, I decided to find a way to bring my father back but alas, I needed the body and soul of the one who destroyed him." Lloyd gulped nervously. "You stopped him when he possessed your father and the original Ice Ninja destroyed him with he was a piece of technology which resulted in the death of your Zane. But I soon found this Zane nearly six years ago. He was a perfect replica. And even better, is the true descendant of the Ice Master. I needed to separate him from his parent but one was a dragon hybrid and the other was a snow leopard hybrid. Both are known to protect their child fiercely. So, I had to kill them. But in result, I lost this Zane and thanks to you and the other ninja I have not only him but you and with the both of you, my father will return and destroy all of Ninjago."

"Don't. Zane is just a kid. He's far too young to lose his life. Bringing back your father won't make you happy. I have seen people try to bring someone or something back to life and it never ends well. The Overlord is dangerous. I know you want him back. I felt that same way when my father was evil." Lloyd said trying to reason with Obdious. "It doesn't matter. I grew up without a father. He was taken from me too soon and soon I will take Zane from you." With that Obdious left Zane and Lloyd alone.

Zane woke up sometime after the Overlord left. "Lloyd, what happened?" Lloyd sighed. "We were captured by Obdious. He wants to use the both of us to bring back the Overlord." Zane looked around the cell they were in. "Our cell is made of Vengestone. We can't use our elemental powers to escape. What are we going to do?" Zane asked clearly frightened about the future. "I don't know, Zane. I don't know." Lloyd said as he petted Zane to comfort him.

Lloyd felt someone wet on his leg. When he looked, he saw Zane crying. "This is all my fault. If I didn't steal food from the village or if I obeyed my parents all those years ago, then we won't be here. I would still be with my family and you won't be in danger." Zane said while crying. Lloyd hugged Zane. "Zane, none of this is your fault. Your parents' death was not your fault. It is not your fault that we are here." Zane wiped away his tears. "Lloyd, I want to go home. With you, and the other ninja, and their kids."

"Zane, I know this isn't the time but when we get back, I would like to adopt you." Zane looked up at Lloyd in shock. "Even after everything I have done? Even though I am a double hybrid? A dragon, snow-leopard, human hybrid?" Zane asked. Lloyd nodded. "Of course! You may remind us of our Zane but that's it. I felt something the moment we hung out in that dragon sanctuary. Zane, I know you have lost a family more than once but I can promise you that this family is one you will never lose." Zane hugged Lloyd with both his arms and his wings, an indication that Zane was happy and trusted Lloyd. "But how are we going to get out of here?" Zane asked. "I have a plan. Obdious, doesn't realize that when you mess with our family, then you are in for a treat." Lloyd said as he carefully pressed a distress button inside a hidden pocket on his ninja suit.

 _With the other ninja_

Needless to say, the ninja were freaking out since Obdious had apparently won since he captured both Lloyd and Zane. "What are we going to do? Lloyd and Zane have been captured and they are going to be used to bring back the Overlord." Jay said freaking out. Meanwhile, the kids were sitting around waiting for their dads to calm down. "Our first mission and our dads are freaking out. Should I call my mom?" Jason asked while taking care of his baby sister. "Maybe, I mean, they have told us about their previous missions but I don't think they told us about the freak out mode," Kayla told him. Suddenly, they saw a flying ship and knew who it was. "Nya/Mom?!" The ship landed and Nya got out along with Skylor, Shelia, and Nya. "Mom!" Everyone ran towards their mother in sheer happiness. "Boys, I am so glad you are okay!" Shelia said as she hugged Nic and Xander, "Girls, I have been so worried!" Skylor told her daughters. "Jason, I brought some baby supplies for Nyla," Nya said. "Thanks, Mom. Nyla's been needing a diaper change." The ninja walked over to their wives. "Why are you guys here?" Cole asked. "Lloyd sent us a distress signal and a plan to stop Obdious," Nya told them. "Mom, why have to save Lloyd and Zane," Jason told Nya. "We will. Lloyd sent us a plan and I reveiwed it and it just might work. So, here's the plan."

 **That's it. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Also, if you are a nexo knights fan, check out my newest nexo knights fanfiction while I wait for Season 5 of nexo knights and season 9 of Ninjago and more Steven Universe Episodes after the Pink Diamond reveal.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the final chapter. That is why I took so long. Plus, I had writer's block and my hype for the newest season of Ninjago which was AWESOME. It's on YouTube.**

* * *

Lloyd and Zane were being taken to the place where the Overlord was destroyed. The exact place where Lloyd will lose his powers and Zane will lose his life. Lloyd just hoped that his plan would work. He wanted to take Zane home forever and Zane wanted to come with him. Yes, this Zane is much different from their nindroid. But that doesn't mean that their Zane is gone forever. Zane will live on in their hearts but Lloyd made it his mission to take this Zane home. This Zane would become his family, his son. "Lloyd, are you sure this plan will work?" Zane whispered to Lloyd worried that this plan won't work.

"Trust me, Zane. Everything will be fine." Zane was a bit hesitant but nodded. 'I want to go home with Lloyd. I want a new family.' It took some time but they were at the place where the Overlord was destroyed. "Finally, after 20 years, my father will finally return." Obdious turned to his followers. "My followers, the time has come! My father, The Overlord will return!" Everyone but Zane and Lloyd cheered. Obdious put a hand up to silence them. "Thanks to the Green Ninja and the reincarnation of the Ice Ninja, they will help me bring my father back to his former glory!" Zane glared at him. "Lloyd and I will never help you!"

Obdious went down to Zane's level and grabbed him by the chin. "You will help me whether you want to or not. The robot version of you destroy my father and this you will be his host along with the powers of the Green Ninja, then he will be unstoppable." Lloyd glared at him. "Why not have me be his host and let Zane go?!" Lloyd shouted. Obdious smirked. "Green Ninja, as someone who works in a school, you know how powerful the hybrids are..." Lloyd stayed silent since he wanted to see where Obdious was going with this. "Yes... I'm sure you do but have you ever wondered how powerful young Zane is. I mean, a 10-year-old double hybrid with the power of ice. His mother was a snow leopard and his father was a dragon hybrid. Both are exceedingly rare, do you know why?" Lloyd didn't answer since he figured Obdious would answer for him.

"Both are said to be the most dangerous of all. Snow leopards with the heightened senses and dragons with their incredible flight and agility. Zane is the rarest and quite possibly, the most powerful hybrid in all of Ninjago. He is crucial to bring my father back. The Zane you once knew sacrificed his body so I must use this Zane's body to revive my father and use your powers to make him stronger."

"Zane is just a kid! He deserves to grow up and be whoever he wants to be!" Lloyd shouted angrily. Obdious smirked. "You had to grow up to fight your father and my father. It's time for Zane to grow up just like how I had to grow up when you took my father away." Obdious looked at his followers. "It is time!" Obdious grabbed Zane forcefully and Zane tried to do all he could to get away. "Let me go!" Zane tried to fly away but they broke one of his wings making it useless. "No! Leave him alone!" Lloyd shouted. 'Where is everyone? They have to help Zane before it's too late!'

 _A few feet away from where Lloyd and Zane are_

"Dad, how are we going to save Uncle Lloyd and Zane?" Jason asked. "You kids are going distract Obdious and get Zane far away from here. The rest of us are going to free Lloyd and stop Obdious. Sensei Wu told us that if we stop the ritual before the moon hits its highest peak them Obdious loses his chance to revive The Overlord," Jay told the kids. The kids nodded and they went one way while the ninja went another. "Guys, are we sure the kids can handle this?" Kai asked worriedly. "They're our kids. If we get into trouble then they will to but they'll find a way out of it," Cole told Kai. Kai was about to speak against it but realized that with all the adventures they had been through, even if they were in trouble as long as they stuck together, they could get through anything. "Okay... let's save our friends."

* * *

Obdious tied Zane to a pole and his followers forcefully placed on a pedestal near Zane. Zane was extremely scared even his tail was wrapped around the pole he was tied to. 'Where are you guys? Please help me!' Zane thought to himself. Suddenly, Zane felt someone tug at the ropes. "Shh. Be very quiet, Zane," Kayla whispered. "Kayla, what are you doing here? Where are you?" Zane whispered. "I'm right behind you. The others are here as well... except Nyla of course."

"Zane, we need you to relax. We're here to save you," Nic whispered. "You need to hurry. The moon is almost at its highest peak," Zane whispered as he looked up at the sky. The moon was getting closer and closer to its highest peak.

Lloyd could feel himself getting weaker as the moon grew closer to its highest peak. Lloyd looked over at Zane and saw that the ropes around him were loosing. 'Kayla! She's here. The others must be here as well. If they save Zane, then we are both saved.'

Obdious looked up at the sky. "The moon is almost at its peak. My followers, as the energy from the Green Ninja drains, it slowly fills Zane with its power and with the dark eclipse coming, it will turn Zane into The Overlord and he will return!" His followers cheered. "Be silent!" They all quieted down. "My father will return in less than 10 minutes. Once the moon is at its highest peak, Zane will be gone and my father's power will return fully powered with the power of the Green Ninja."

Kayla, Nic, Xander, Jason, and Skye needed to work fast. It was obvious that Zane was getting weaker by the minute. "Zane, when we release you, can you fly away?" Jason asked hoping that part of the plan would work. Zane shook his head weakly. "No, one of my wings are broken. I couldn't fly even if I wanted to. How are all of you invisible?" Zane asked tiredly. "The power of invisibility. With help from my mom, I figured out how to use my power on others. Like how when I transformed into you and you transformed into me." Zane nodded. Zane's skin started to darken. "Skye, use your fire element to burn the ropes, we're running out of time!" Skye nodded and started to burn the ropes. Once Zane was freed, Kayla grabbed him, he turned invisible, and they ran off.

Since Obdious was turned away from Zane and Lloyd, he failed to notice that Zane was gone and Lloyd's power was being restored to him. 'Finally, I will see my father again and together, we will destroy Ninjago.' Now that Lloyd's power had returned, he burned the ropes with fire and the other ninja sneaked in to get him away from Obdious. "Man, Am I glad to see you guys!" Lloyd told his friends. "Later, we need to get out of here before anyone notices," Cole told him. Lloyd nodded and left with his friends.

The moon reached its highest peak. "Yes! Father, come back to me!" Obdious said as he turned around. "WHAT?!" He was shocked to see that both Zane and Lloyd were gone. The moon was only at it highest peak for just two minutes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Jason, Skye, Nic, Xander, and Kayla were running as fast as they could with Zane in their arms. His skin tone turned back to normal but he was still weak. "Why didn't we stay with our parents? Obdious will come after Zane!" Xander said. "He probably will come after Zane but that's part of the plan. We lure Obdious over here so we can fight him," Nic told his brother. "Uh... Nic, I thought it was the other way around?" Jason asked. "Yeah, our parents were supposed to lead Obdious one way so we can take Zane to safety," Skye said. "Change of plans!" Nic shouted. "Why?!" Kayla asked. "Because Obdious is following us!" Skye and Kayle turned around slightly and saw Obdious following them and he looked angry. "Give me back my HYBRID! If I can't bring back my father, then you can't have your friend!" Eventually, they all ran into a forest and lost Obdious.

"We have to fight!" Jason shouted. "How? We barely have any training!" Xander said worriedly. "It doesn't matter! Zane is our friend. He's our family and we have to help him!" Nic told them. "I can fight as well," Everyone looked at Zane who just spoke. "Zane, you can't fight, you're too weak," Kayla told him. "I'll be fine. I have fast healing from my father's dragon side. If we all work together like the ninja, then we can do it!" Zane told his friends. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and made a formation where everyone was back to back. "Everyone, we have to work together as a team," Nic told everyone. "Right!" They all heard Obdious laugh evilly. "So, the children of the elemental master think they can stop me. The son of the Overlord!"

"Yes, we can! Our parents have told us about all their adventures. Everything they have gone through as a team!" Jason shouted. "Everything they went through as a family!" Kayla shouted. But no matter what happened to them, even if things were going bad..." Xander shouted. "They stayed together through it all!" Skye shouted. "We are the elemental masters who will defeat you!" Nic shouted. "And together we will defeat you!" Zane shouted. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You... you children think you can stop me! I have worked for over 20 years to bring my father back and I will not let some puny children stop me!" Obdious shouted. His voice sounded like he was everywhere in the forest.

Suddenly a dark ball came from out of nowhere in the forest. "DUCK!" Everyone fell to the ground and when they looked up, they saw Obdious glowing a dark purple. "You think I didn't get my father's powers through birth. I just never saw the need to use them till now. Now, who should I kill first?" Everyone stood their ground. "We will never back down! I just got a family and this time I will not lose them!" Zane shouted. "Maybe I will kill everyone you care about right in front of you then leave you alive knowing that the death of your family was all your fault." Zane wanted to run in fear and maybe cry since he still felt at fault for the deaths of his parents but he needed to stay. "No. My parents died protecting me because they love me. It was never my fault that they died. They may be gone but they will live in my heart. I will protect my new family for as long as I live!" Zane told him confidently. "And we will protect Zane!" Nic shouted. "We have known Zane for almost a year now and he has already become our family. And we won't let you take him away," Jason told him. "YEAH!" Xander, Skye, and Kayla shouted. All four started to glow brightly as they all grabbed each other's hand. "Enough! This ends NOW!" Obdious fired his dark energy at them and a bright light surrounded the area. It disappeared and everyone was unharmed. "WHAT?!"

Obdious was shocked to see that everyone was unharmed. "What's going on?" Jason asked confused. "Maybe our powers are combining. Maybe together, we possess the power of Uncle Lloyd," Nic suggested. "How?" Skye asked. "It doesn't matter. We need to attack together!" Kayle told her family. Each of the released their powers, with Kayla using everyone's powers at once, to launch an all scale elemental attack on Obdious. Once the attack hit, it caused Obdious to fall to the ground.

Xander carefully walked toward him. He kicked him to see if he was awake. Obdious opened his eyes and grabbed Xander. "HEY! Let me go!"

"Xander!" Everyone shouted. "Stay back! I will kill him if any of you get closer." Everyone wanted to help but was afraid that Obdious would hurt Xander. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw Kai, Jay, Cole, Skylor, Nya, Shelia, and Lloyd. "Mom, dad!" Jason, Nic, Xander, Skye, and Kayla shouted happily. "Lloyd!" Zane said happily.

"Put my son down, Obdious!" Cole shouted. "Or what? You don't scare me." Cole smirked. "No, but we have three women who are pretty upset that you took their children. Skylor, Nya, and Shelia walked slowly to Obdious. "You have caused far too much pain to our family..." Skylor said calmly. "And as some women who are not only trained in spinjitzu but also elemental masters..." Nya said calmly. "Well... I may not be an elemental master but I sure can pack a mean punch..." Obdious released Xander who ran over to his brother and cousins. "Uhh... should we do anything?" Nic asked. "No... our moms can be a scary force of nature when angered. "Ladies... I don't want to hurt you." Obdious tried to use his dark element but failed. "What?! How is this possible?!"

"Maybe your fear is too great... surrender Obdious... you're surrounded by 14 people who can easily take you down. All your followers have given up." Obdious grumbled and put his hands up in surrender.

Several hours later Obdious and his followers were arrested and put in Kryptarium Prison. Zane and Lloyd went to the doctor and got their injuries healed. A few days after, Lloyd adopted Zane and overall Zane was happy. Sure, he was worried that he would lose his family but he knew that he didn't have to worry since he lived in a family of ninjas. Zane even got to meet his grandfather, Master Garmadon.

Zane finally had a home and Lloyd a got a son but more importantly, everyone got Zane back... well just not in the way they expected.

* * *

 **The end! I had so much fun writing this! Can't believe I started this over a year ago, man, time really does fly. Anyway, hope Y'all have an awesome day and a good rest of the summer. Thanks for reading! See Y'all in my next story! PS... I saw Christopher Robin and it was amazing!**


End file.
